The Ledge
by sauskaepanda
Summary: Sakura was normally alone, her parents were divorced and she really didn't like her parents asshole partners either. What was suppose to be a life change away, was then turned into a whole lot of hell and something she wish she didn't have to turn to.
1. Chapter 1

_**FIC RATED MA! FIC RATED MA! FIC RATED MA!**_

Hi there :)

It's been YEARS! Since I last updated something, for now I am going to be putting up a couple of chapters to 2 new stories. When I can finish off an updated chapter to 'Cheat' soon! I promise dear readers that I will update on that soon! Until then, here is a new chapter to my new story "The Ledge"

Summary: Sakura was normally alone, her parents were divorced and she really didn't like her parents asshole partners either. What was suppose to be a life change away, was then turned into a whole lot of hell and something she wish she didn't have to turn to.

The Ledge

Prologue

Narrative Pov

In stories there is always a stereotype in it, like a fairytale stereotype or a relationship stereo type.

Most kids in this world are unhappy with their lives and it shifts them into bad habbits, for example a person who has parents who are divorced. Not all kids are unhappy, some of them are actually happy that they are divorced, but not all people get told as to why these things happen. Just that these people happen to be in the background.

Sakura Pov

So here I am now... On a building that is near collapsing with Kakashi-sensei's dog in a hoodie that I stole before running up this stupid building (Not knowing what the hell is happening), the poor guy was so freightend that he had to dig his small paws into my shoulders! And I am 100% sure that his lil man downstairs is tapping my chest. And i'm still in a dress... I know of all things that I should be thinking of! But It feels like the best thing to think of.

Why I had to come here of all places! Stupid parernts and there assholes and whores! Why I decided to come here I don't know!

\- Flashback: Sakura 6 -

Narrative Pov

Sakura was in her room with her babysitter Yamato, he was teaching her how to draw a rabbit with a carrot in his mouth when they hear shouting downstairs.

"What do you mean your going with her" Her mother screams to her father, "It's for work Mebuki! Nothing more, why do you always suspect that something is up! If someone should be suspcious then it should be me then! Who is this Jed character and why does he want you to call" her father screams back.

"He is the guy that was at our wedding! You know your sister's firend! The one who's family owns the fruit and vege delivery company that comes to the resturant!" Her mother begins, "This Shana person came here personally and your daughter answered the door and she ran away crying! She wouldn't even tell me what happend! She rings you 24/7 and comes around making your daughter cry! She had a small red flush on one side of her face!" she says with her hands on her hip

"Well maybe it was an accident! Come on Mebuki you know that Sakura falls occasionally!" Her father says and Sakura upstairs looks to Yamato who goes to close the door and the screams go louder.

"Yyyyammatoo-kun wwhy ddo my pparentss ddoo thattt?" She asks the teen and he just hugs the pinkette who had tears going down her eyes, "I don't know Sakura. But if they do, then you should sing that song that you sang to me today. Just cover your eyes and ears and imagine your singing to a million people in the world" He says and she sniffles as a reply.

\- Flashback over -

Narrative Pov: Sakura 16

9 months ago

16 now and Sakura is a strong, tough independant girl who doesnt give two craps about what happens to her parents! Those idiots can do their own thing, while she does her own. Right now she is on a plane to Konoha, her father moved away when she was 9 and her mother stayed where they were as she was a chef at a famous resturant. Her father who had a masters in Medicine decided to persue into a company in America and went to researching on helping childeren with their nutrition and malnutrition, her mother who was always a chef had gotten a deal to move to La and start her own fusion resturant with the help of an old freind.

Life in Suna was fun, Sakura while having hard times with her mother and her on again off again boyfriend. She decided to take up some time in doing some hobbies, because she loved music and dance, she took the oportunity to go to a prestigous dance academy and did alot of competions. This helping her stay away from the two idiots of not-so much love city, though since that didn't always take the stress away Sakura decided to do a little kick boxing as a way to release the tension that she had. She didn't want to compete, but she loved sparing with a few people she met there.

Now on the crowded plane to the big city, she wondered who this family she was staying with. It excited her that she was starting a new at a new place away from arguing and hardship, she knew in the deepest part of her soul that this was going to be for the better.

"So I know that we haven't gotten a chance to talk during the flight, I normally talk to my neighbours when I am on a flight. It gives the awkwardness a chance to go away and people can settle down. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I work at the infamous T K.I.P.S" Her neighbour says and Sakura steers at him and shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you Hatake-san, my name is Haruno Sakura... And that is all I am going to say, one more thing are you really boasting about teaching there?" She asks and the man just smirks under his mask.

"Well I guess I was right to think that you were interesting! Please call me Kakashi and don't worry, I wouldn't spout anything else about myself either. Also no not really, it's that when I talk to most teenaged girls they go dream mode and I like to test weither a person has the idea to communicate or go man made mode. So weird how society has changed people" The silver haired man says and Sakura nods.

From there on the two went on talking about things, then Sakura in a sort of weird way. Trusted to tell the man about her past, it troubled her that she trusted this man that she may never see again. But then again, she alreay told him of her past about her parents.

After landing and parting ways, Sakura walks with her two big suitcases and two heavy sports bags on each shoulder towards the exit when a man with a security uniform walks up to her.

"Haruno Sakura" He says and she nods, "Please come with me"

Walking down some corridors she was sort fuming that the idiot didn't even ask to help her with her bags. Once he stopped she could see a room down a corridor and she turns to look to the man and he just points to the room and she carries on confused.

"Ah Sakura-chan how are you sweet heart!" A women says happy hugging her the second she walks through the room, and she freezes instantly not knowing what to do.

'Wow, we are a fighting machine and the second a mad women comes and hugs us we freeze!' Inner Sakura says and Sakura doesn't know what to say back.

"Mikoto let the girl go, your chocking her. Plus I think she doesn't know who we are"A deep voice behind her says and she feels herself be pulled up and Sakura looks around shocked.

"You have got to be joking..." The pinkette whispers to the three adults in the room, "Your not going to scream are you" The youngest of 21 in the room says and the teenager just shakes her head.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I don't know if I'm suppose to be here" Sakura says with a awkward smile, the women smalls abit "Don't worry, as if you don't need to know what my name is I am going to tell you anyway. My name is Uchiha Mikoto, over there is my husband Fugaku and also my eldest son Itachi. We are really old friends of your parents and they said you wanted to carry on with your education here, so we wanted to repay them with letting you stay with us. You have the best education that matches your grades, which I am not suprised that you have both of your parents smarts and the courage to go out and put yourself out there with dance" She begins, hundreds of quiestion marks go across Sakura's head.

"Wow, Thank you I guess. I just wish my parents gave me the heads up that I was going to stay with your family, I just feel that since your whole family is so busy that I'm just going to be in the way" The pinkette starts off as a man comes in and grabs Sakura's bags and she watches confused, "Don't worry about that Sakura, we have a big house as you might already know. You can study at school and do whatever. Just tell us if you want things toned down abit" Mikoto says guiding her out the door and out to a golf cart with a trailer that her bags in.

Walking out to another room she sees that there was 2 cars with tinted windows waiting, "Miss when you are ready" A man says bowing near the door that she was standing in still and she hastily makes her way to it.

At Uchiha Mansion

Sakura's first thought of the place as they entered the gated compund was how big and wide it was.

"OMG! Is that a 1964 Mochizuki Original" Sakura gasps and Itachi chuckles, "Didn't pick you to be a motor type girl Sakura-san" the man says and Sakura looks to him and blushes slightly. She was in a white singlet with a white cotton kimono cardigan with dark blue patterns on it and black skinny jeans with some black pumps.

"Yeah, I get that alot. I love the feeling of a good old fashioned car and motorcycle, though a good shopping spree and spa does sound good now and then" She says laughing and the man rolls his eyes, "So who owns it?" she asks

"My younger brother does, I baught it for him from a man in America who had it from when he was here from the second world war. He loves it too much, consider's it the only thing in the world more important then his dear old Nii-san" Sakura laughs as he holds his hands over his heart, "Well I'm honeslty not ready to meet him yet, I'm not one of those people who judge by others judgements. It just sucks that your whole family is judged so much, especially your brother and his friend's. Felt even more sorry with his girl friend, she is really pretty!" Sakura begins and Itachi scoffs.

"That idiot brother of mine! Half of the things that are written are true! Like that time that we had to save his ass from this idiot fangirl who said that she was having his child, honestly her parents were trying to get 100,000 off of us and 1,000 every week for child support! Plus do not start with Karin! The girl is honestly hell on wheels, I add horns on every newspaper that I get and send a photo to my brother. She was so clingy, everytime that my brother braught her over she would try to get his attention and some of the time he wouldn't give it. And when he was gone, she was haywire on my friends, Sasuke's friends and myself!" Itachi explains as they stop from the front of the entrance to the house.

"Wow that takes my judgement rule out of the way! I can not even imagine meeting her! Geez why is he even with her then" Sakura says getting out of the car and she sees him shrug.

Walking around she sees what looked like the staff of the house.

"Everyone I want you to meet our newest house member, she will be living with us until she graduates with Sasuke. Sakura this is our head of staff. If you need anything from in the kitchen then just push the number 6 and then 122, or for house keeping do the same and then 123. Kito and Cara, please take Sakura to the suite closest to Itachi and Sasuke" Fugaku says and Sakura nods to that and the man Kito and the girl Cara grab her bags.

"Oh, and when your ready we will talk about designing your room! I want to see what you want, and don't worry about your uniform or textbooks. Your mother did everything really early. Just get yourself tucked in! Itachi show her around after" Mikoto says as they walk through the entrance and they see small koi ponds on either sides of them before going walking over a bride.

Taking her shoes off at the entrance, she carries on and sees a photo of the Uchiha family and she sees the youngest in all his glory.

'Damn those eyes are like glaring thorough us!' Inner Sakura says and she shivers alittle.

Walking she sees some stairs and she follows Itachi to her room, walking inside she only gasps out in shock.

"This is my room! This is like a studio apartment in here!" Sakura says and she hears a laugh behind her, but she ignores it.

Walking on she looks to the bed and nearly fainted and jumps on it and sighs.

"I could totally get use to this" She mumbles into the bed and turns around and looks to the ceiling and notices a rectangle in it, "Just sit up and press the down button, its your tv thats in there. And also on there is the lighting dial, the curtain adjuster, the bluetooth in wall speaker and intercom to the front door. It also shows the camera from the front so you can see who it is" Itachi explains and Sakura opens and closes the curtains and turns the lights off.

"Over here is your blanket box, Kaa-san says that she told your mother that you wouldn't need your blankets from home unless you wanted. So if you wanted to put them anywhere, then put them in your blanket box at the foot of the bed, you've got your small study over here with some new stationery that Tou-san stocked for you" He says then walks over to a door near the desk, "Then over here to your wardorbe" He says and she runs over and opens the door and nearly squeals.

The room was empty but she knew by the time she graduated,the whole room would be filled with the best clothes in all of Konoha.

"I can't believe I live here!" She whispers and Itachi carries on, "What else is here! A candy bar!" She says and walks to him and he laughs.

"Honestly the brain teenagers have amazes me! No it's your bathroom, you have your own en suite. If it isn't much notice we have this thing for not sharing. Plus, the candy bar is downstairs near the movieroom" He explains and Sakura nearly faints, "Wow! This is so cool! How do you get use to this life!" Sakura says looking to him as she turns away from thinking of a nice long soak in the flash pearly white tub that was now behind her.

"In all honesty, I sort of hate it. Living in the spotlight, I wish that I had a small life lived like your own. Though the only attention I would want is for my family to be happy" Itachi begins and Sakura gives him a small smile, "Sorry for asking Itachi-san"

"Oh don't worry about it Sakura-san, we all have our little desire's and dreams. Anyway lets get on with the tour, then maybe you can sit back and breath. I would hold it though, because if your like this with your room then I think you'll need like a inhaler for the rest of the house" Sakura laughs as she thanks the staff by her bed and goes off.

With Sasuke

All the way at Konoha Idustries Private School, the youngest Uchiha was in his shorts practically dripping in sweat with his eyes glaring through a cartain blondes head.

"Don't think you can screw me over now Teme!" The blonde screams, the Uchiha just smirks. "Always the optimist dobe!" he says and double steps him before jumping for a slam dunk and score!

"Ah! You cheated you stupid Teme!" The blonde screams on the floor, the Uchiha above him still hanging onto the hoop lets go and gives his best friend a hand up, "Well dobe your just a bad loser as always, or maybe just always was a dead last loser" he mutters and his freind scoffs.

"Yeah that is exactly what we need to be seeing out there Uchiha. Naruto, try to be a bit more flexible and try to imitate what your opponet is doing. We have just under 2 week until the start of the new season, as Juniors you want to help knock out our enemies. Suna High and Rock High are our main targets for this season, there captians are aparently ruthless and have family background so we have to be ready!" There couch says with his clipboard in his hand.

"Coach no sweat! Once they know our captian is as badass with the BIGGEST history of all then we will wipe their asses clean with the Championship Trophey!" Kiba says and the team members clap Sasuke's shoulder, "Yeah and don't forget who single handedly stole both schools mascots and made both of them look like idiots!" Another guy says and they laugh over the memory.

"I'm sorry who was responsible for that" Coach says and the room goes quiet, rolling his eyes he blows his whistle "Ok that is all for practice, I expect 200% at practice tommorow straight after school. We will be using the hall with the cheerleaders so please don't be stupid, because if something stupid happens then at the end of practice how many times your hormones stop off you will be doing death strokes! Am I clear!" The coach says sternly and the team shivers and nods, "I SAID AM I CLEAR!" he screams and they all stand up.

"YES COACH!" They scream back and the coach smirks, "Good, now hit the showers. I don't want you all missing out on dinner, your to be all stocked up and fully slept for a good days of school tommorow. For those having that science test tommorow good luck" he says and they all move away to the showers.

"Nice move on the Death Strokes Coach, I would say that they would need it. They have their coaches urges" A women says wrapping her arms around his torso, "Well your girls are the same, if I don't remember Coach Yuhi. You were the same with a very similar handsome man who was in the basketball team here" The coaches laugh together and grab the basketball gear and put it in the shed.

In the locker room

"So where we off to after this Teme" Naruto asks the Raven haired teen who was putting his shirt on, "Dobe we are not going off to Ichiraku, were going straight back to mine remember. Kaa-san says that we have to home early for dinner, apparently we have someone coming over"

"Really! So like not even for like 10 minutes" The blonde pouts to him, Kiba hits the back of his head, "Idiot stop acting like a girl or we really will need to kick you out, for all we know you could have been doing something stupid" the brown haired boy says and Naruto punches him in the gut.

"Asshole! Well fine whatever then, stupid person better be worth it" Naruto mumbles.

At mansion

Sakura Pov

To think that I am actually going to be living here for the next two years!

My very own suite! My very own place to relax!

It had a giant lounge, a small library with study. It had three offices, a huge kitchen (Which in all honesty I am happy I can raid stuff from here, the cupboards is fulled with a shit load of cereals and biscuits. Plus they have like a separate fridges for liquids, fruits and veges from around the world and meats. They have like 4 powder rooms, 8 suites including the master (which I never wanted to look in because that is CEO Private business in there). There is also a gym and yoga/meditation room. There was the confectionery bar in the basement room that was right next door to the movie room that could house up to 13 people! Itachi played a music video of a band and you wouldn't have noticed if the world was dying down here, it was just like the movies being in here. Onward there was a wine cellar that Mikoto-chan was in, she was on her phone and a class of red wine was out and a small platter was there also.

Outside was just as awesome, there was a outdoor sheltered shack that had a bartender and chef in, it had a barbecue and a pizza oven inside as well as fire pit. The pool outside from it was long, had from the shallow end poles sticking out from the ground and a net hanging in the corner as well as hoops. The deep end had a diving board which looked aheap of fun. Walking on Sakura saw that the gardens that she read about in a magazine was just as divine up close, you would think here was heaven. The gardens smelled so much of pollen and the fresh mowed lawn smell wafted around her, lucky shes never had hay fever or she would never come out here. Carrying on she sees a golf course far away from her. Apparently whenever Fugaku and Mikoto were off work they would hold a party and have friends come over and people would be sprawled allover the compound. Then walking on abit more there was the tennis court, basketball court and outside volleyball turf.

"Wow! It seems to be the only thing that can come out of my mouth first! Wow!" Itachi laughs at the comment when they walk back to inside the house and still gaps, "So now that the tour of the famous Uchiha mansion is done, you can get to doing whatever you want. Dinner is always at 6:30, so always be there unless you want your dinner to be cold and as father said. If you need anything then use any phone in the house and dial the numbers" Sakura nods Itachi and thanks him for everything and goes back to her room.

Sitting on the ground she opens one of her suitcases and sees a bikini that she thought she would never need to use, so she thinks of taking advantage of the pool and sun outside and takes the chance to use it.

With Mikoto and Fugaku

Narrative Pov

In Fugaku's office, Mikoto sits directly infront of him where he was seated in his boss chair.

"I am so happy that Sakura was here! I'm glad the she is away from all that negativity, just sad that Mebuki hasn't seen what an idiot that guy is! The last time she called me she said 'Have an eye for Sakura ok, and I mean not in the overprotective way. I mean watch her, shes tried telling me countless of times how I have done a million things wrong and she won't stop till its done. I admire her determination, but she has the will of her father'" Mikoto says sadly, "I don't get why you worry Mikoto, that isn't any of our business. If Mebuki makes a decision on wanting to be with this man then so be it, if its done then let carry on" her huband says to her and she pouts.

"But Fugaku you don't understand! When we last went over to see Mebuki she told us that her and that idiot had gone off doing god knows what! He's messing with her dear! She told me to leave it, but I can't just ignore it any longer" The women says standing and goes to sit on her husbands lap, said man sighs and wraps his arms around her, "What do you want me to do about it dear" he mumbles and she smiles brightly.

THE END

A.N: So what do you all think? I honestly thought that this shit cop out story will make you all forgive me for not updating 'Cheat'...

Mind the spelling mistakes and the grammar that is wrong...

Sorry guys -.-'


	2. Chapter 1 Uhm

UPDATE!

Read and Review if wish, but highly appreciate every thing that you all give!

The Ledge

Chapter 1:Uhm...

Narrative Pov

Present

Hands feeling sore, Sakura breaths in and lifts her body up and tries not to hit Pakuun in the process. Sitting right up close to the wall she grabs the dog and puts him next to her.

"We have gotten ourselves into some serious shit haven't we Pakuun" The pinkette stutters and the dog whines and hides in her dress, in the pocket of the hoodie she feels her phone vibrate. She looks at the caller ID and instantly swipes to ignore it.

Vibrating again, she has the idea to throw it over the edge and onto the street, 'Go becuase if you won't I will for you!' Inner Sakura says and Sakura snarls in debating with herself weither or not to do it.

Getting sick of the vibrates she answers, "Look I don't care what you want, just leave me the hell alone! I don't care what the both of you want, I was happy the second I was in that house and the second you walk in it turns into shit! I was happy and safe and I wasn't near any assholes! So let me live in peace and get on with what little bit I have in my life that isn't ruined by you all! Please" she yells desperatly in the phone, tears falling down her face.

"Sakura sweet heart I am so sorry ok! We didn't mean to start that up-" Her mother begins but she interupts and laughs, "No Kaa-san! That's what you both always do! On phone, overline and anything else! It's all you have done!" She begins, the tears not stopping "And I am sick of it" she whispers.

"Please just come back to the house sweet heart and we will have talk ok" Her father asks and she laughs again, "When will you ever realise that I will not-" She begins before she feels the building shake, she instantly goes for Pakuun and screams.

"Sssssaaakkuurrraa!" Her parents say through the phone and the building moves abit, "Sakura I know you are mad at us both but Ignoring us and screaming is just immature!" She hears her mother scream, a vain appears on her forehead.

"LISTEN WOMEN I AM ON A BUILDIING THAT IS ABOUT TO BE DESTROYED SO COULD YOU PLEASE JUST GET OVER YOURSELF!" She screams through the phone and it goes silent. Then all she heard was all these people talking at once fighting over the phone.

SAKURA-CHAN ARE YOU OK!

SAKURA YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME! I NEED A SHOPPING BUDDIE!

HARUNO SAKURA WHEN YOU GET BACK THE FIRST THING YOU ARE GETTING IS A WHOLE LOT OF DETENTION AND EXTRA WORK!

WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT SHE IS EVEN UP THERE INO! SHE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS LYING!

DON'T GO THROUGHING FINGERS IN THE AIR KIBA BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW YOU ALL WERE PLAYING G.I FUCKING JOE! BLAME NARUTO FOR BEING AN IDIOT AND TRUSTING HIS IDIOT EX! POOR HINATA-CHAN!

HEY DON'T BRING HINATA-CHAN IN THIS! IT'S TEME'S FAULT FOR LETTING SAKURA-CHAN GO, JUST BE HAPPY THAT WE LOCKED THE BASTARD UP!

"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP" Sakura's parents scream, "Look honey just tell us where you are ok, were actually in the mini van that we booked for everyone for tommorow. We were going to do a city sweep for you" Her mother says and Sakura sniffles.

"But what if I don't want to be found" She whispers and the silence is longing.

9 months 3 weeks ago

Uchiha Mansion

Narrative Pov

Only been a few hours since she arrived in nice Konoha. Her family she is boarding in has the best asian inspired home in the world, she has a nice tropical drink (Alcohol-free) at her side, and she feels 100% confident in her dark maroon bikini. The sun was nice and blazing, the best umbrella shading her from it and her headphones with some J-Pop on.

The best thing to nap off to while in the best time ever, no need to worry over stupid mothers and her asshole jerk of a boyfriend. No need to worry about school work and no need to worry about a routine that she needed to do for a up coming compition. Just a relaxing, calming-

"Hey there beautiful you need some sunblock put onto you" A familiar voice says and she sits up and sees a familiar blonde, "No frecking way! Deidara, what are you doing here" She says giving him a hug.

"Well tots like I told when I first met you, I am friends with THE Uchiha Itachi! But I guess you were undermining me, so I will just forget giving you some lotion and get someone to do it for me" He says pretending to be hurt, Sakura scoffs to the idiot "Please, just sit down. I ain't doing you though, your a big man now Deidei-chan. Big boys have to do it themselves, or mama is going to have to always look after you and with the rate you have gone since the last 7 months you are by far the most biggest adult child in all of the world" She says with a baby voice pinching his cheek.

"Neh, how do you know this hot chick Itachi! Didn't know you were dating, quite a taste you have there" A guy with slick back hair says to Itachi and nudges him, "Sorry Sakura, is he bothering you. Cause I can beat him for you" The raven man said and the pinkette just laughs and shakes her head.

"No, don't worry Itachi-san. Me and Deidei-chan know each other" She says pinching his cheek, "Eh you cheeky bitch stop that" The blonde mumbles making the pinkette and the others scoff.

"Anyway when Itachi was telling us of a new arrival was coming I had to annoy the hell out of the person, so I ask the staff who it is and they say she is in the court yard relaxing and who is to be out here but the little bitch I met in Suna. Of all people to be here, I would have never thought it was you" The blonde explains and Sakura rolls her eyes, "You really need a new hobbie! And no having a sex planner everday is not good, when people who say 'cumming is healthy for a man' they don't mean having five hours of sex. Three times a day! Your package will grow smaller than it already is" Sakura explains and Itachi chocks on his drink he had in his hand. Deidara cracks up laughing.

"You see! I told you she was halirious! And a perv too! How do you know my marvalous package isnt a big animal!... We didn't do it did we" he asks her and Itachi wacks the back of his head and he falls on the ground, "As stupid as ever baka! And EW! NO! First of all with all people, NO! Ssecond of all, with your girly voice so high up you bearly notice the male of a dick you are and OMG you just admited you have a small dick, feel sorry for your girlfriend... Or boyfriend" The pinkette says putting her glasses back on. The others laugh.

With Sasuke

"Hey Teme you reckon this person is chick! Maybe you and her can have a double date with me and Raina-chan!" Naruto says in his car with Shikamaru and Neji at the back, "Idiot don't give your hopes up! Sasuke's mother would most probably kill you both if it was a girl and plus if it is, it is a fangirl so no" The pineapple headed boy says looking out the window at the sky.

"Neh, when are you dating again! Ever since Karin you've been a pruney old man! And I hope your standards are higher becuase my cousin is a longshot from any sort of personality" The blonde says and they all crack up laughing.

Driving up the drive and going inside the house they notice the house feels more fuller, putting his bag on the long lounge chair he goes outside and sees his brother and his mates talking to someone on one of the beach chairs.

"Neh, Sasu-cakes home. Come over here and say hi to a friend of ours" The blondie man-child says.

'Of all people to listen to' His inner self tells him and he sweatdrops, looking to the others they walk with him to them and he stops to see what was infront of him.

Standing up from the beach chair Sakura didn't even know that someone had enetered the court yard, until Deidara pointed his attention to Itachi's younger brother. Looking up to him Sakura was shell shocked.'

'Damn the kid is finer then High Def picture of him on Tv!' Her inner says and Sakura couldn't help but melt at the sight of him.

'Wholey shit she has wide forehead!' The teens think first then they look down and see a smoking toned body and they suppress images (More like just Naruto)

'Uhmm...' Sasuke thinks to himself checking out this girl, Sakura thinking the same thing. She was just happy she was wearing glasses or she would have thought that it would give her a bad name to him and his friends.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm the intruder of the place" She says taking off her glasses, hoping her eyes weren't on dream mode "Hn" Sasuke nods a reply back before turning to his brother.

"Your new stuff is near your door, better grab it because I have feeling someone wants to take your bike off of you before you fix it" His older brother tells him and the younger brother glares at him, "Touch my shit and your died" he says darkly and everyone laughs except Sakura who sweatdrops.

'Talk about awkward and weird!' Inner Sakura says, 'Well think of this way, Itachi was only telling him the truth! I am thinking of kidnapping the sweet bike!' Sakura says to her inner.

"Ah, Sasuke. Good you have met Sakura" Fugaku says walking out into the court yard and sees nearly a whole infestation of males outside around Sakura who looked slightly uncomfortable, "Sakura get ready for dinner, boys in the family room. Mikoto wants a talk with you all" he says and they all nod, rubbing his forehead he sighs and thinks of how sorry he is for the teenaged girl.

\- Just before in Fugaku's office -

"We really need to make sure nothing happens between Sakura and the boys, from what Mebuki told me. She said that Sakura had a boyfriend in Suna, she said that boys would

flock from any corner of anywhere and just steer at her!" Mikoto says amazed, Fugaku looks at the clock on his desk and prayed that this whole conversation would be over soon, "Dear you are listening to me right, because if any of our boys or any of their friends have any hands on the girl! Then I will regretfully make sure that no future kids are going to be born, and don't think you would be off the hook either! I'll do the same to you" Mikoto says to her husband darkly, the man slightly shivers and coughs the tension away.

"Of course dear do not worry about Sakrua, our boys don't sexual urges. We raised them prefectly enough" Fugaku says to his wife a little disappointed in her, said wife rolls her eyes, "Please, Fugaku your sons and there friends have the sexual urges as a hormone crazed dog! They get it from you, from up front you maybe a tight ass but behind close doors you can be pretty passionate. Not that I am complaining since i am the only one that sees it" His wife says and the smirk on his face proves her point.

"So what you are going to do my darling is get all the boys together and go find where Sakura is and tell her dinner is ready. I think Sasuke is home with Naruto, so tell them to be in the family room. We are going to have a talk with them" She says smiling happily and gets off her husbands lap and pecks him before going to her room to get ready for dinner.

\- Now -

"Ok my children, as you all know an old friend of mine is moving to America. So I asked for her to bring her daughter here, she is a beautiful girl. So, if I hear that anything happens to her, or she mysteriously gets pregnant, or is in any way possible in a relationship with any of you! Then my manicure filer isn't just great for nails, it is great for cutting thing" She says with a smile, the men in the room gulp and the only women in the room smirks abit.

"Eh, Baa-chan. You know I wouldn't do that! I ain't some Ero-sennin! Plus, I already have a girlfriend!" Naruto says scratching the back of his head, "Well Naruto-kun you do remeber what happend on our vaction before you dated your lady last year right!" The older women says and Naruto just blushs and turns away, Sasuke smirks.

"Neh, don't you go smirking now Sasu-chan! You were the same! See Fugkau what did I tell you!" She says to her husband and the blondes laugh to the youngest raven haired boy, "Anyway you know the conditions, when a boy talks to her and he has that sort of tension please tell me and we will send a patrol team to arrest his ass ok! Good boys, now get ready for dinner" She says and walks out of the room and into the dinning room.

After Dinner

Sakura's room

Saku Pov

I still can not get over this house, the food is just like Kaa-san's cooking which I sorta miss even though I saw her hours ago at the airport. Just before I had the most BEST soak in a tub ever! It was warm constantly and the mini spa fans were so relaxing, plus I had my music on and I almost fell asleep. Until I heard a huge boom from downstairs and woke up!

Lying on my very comfortable, king sized bed. I look on my phone and go onto facebook , so many people on my wall telling me they miss me.

'Most of them are lying peices of shits anyway' My inner says, 'Well no shit' I say back

Though one stand out in my eyes, it had comments from my girlfirends at home and it made me laugh. How much I already miss my ex and best friends... It isn't weird that he's my best friend right?

'Haruno Sakura, no words can explain how happy that I met you when we were kids! There was this one girl with weird pink hair, sitting by herself in the corner and she was playing with her thumbs and looking out the window. I go to sit by her and she looks at me and looks out again and I join her. It took me a month to talk to you and the only thing you did was listen to our teacher and look out that window. The first thing I said to you was "You are a weirdo you know that" and you reply back with "The weirdo is the one who doesn't say anything to a person, you came over by me. I don't have to talk to you" you said and from then its been us two. Make sure to send me some of those famous pork rind fingers when you come to visit ok!'

In the comments one of my best friends (Not the fake kind) Carla who was half American says, "Stop right there lover boy! It has not been you two! Sakura Haruno, you tell him me and you practically met when we were in our mothers stomache's! No sarcasm in it! On the other hand, you two look so cute. Little baby chibi versions of yourselves .. It's so Kawaii!"

Then from Toru, a friend of Kaito (My ex) 'Dude, grow some balls. Sakura, do the same for me! You know you love me eh 3 I'll promise to give you something when you come back and Carla Tanka Kaito Saito you both are wrong, Sakura was born in planet pinkie and she moved here in her pink spaceship and took over a poor childs body making its hair pink!'

Kaito, 'Hey assholes this was made for her eyes only, go annoy someother poor soul! Toru Tanaka Carla Tanka'

Carla, 'Oi you nimrod! Watch out or i'll run into your room and make you cry again! And Kaito, your lovely message is here for the world to see! Sakura Haruno, you are one lucky girl! Not that I would ever admit it to Kaito stupid face ..'

I roll my eyes at them and instantly comment back.

'Ok, first of all Carla. I love so much, but Kaito is right! I met him first at school, I met you when we first started primary school! And Toru you idiot if you want some stupid Pork Fingers then maybe you can get a job and come here yourself. Kaito, sure I'll get you some but you owe me for it. Second of all, OMG! How do you still have this photo, I thought I trashed that one at your place!'

After posting it, I put my phone on the side draw table and tucked myself into the bed and instantly fall into a deep sleep. I may get used to sleeping well in this house!

In Sasuke's room

Narrative Pov

"Teme you cheater! That was my maverick!" Naruto screams as they were playing Call Of Duty: Ghost Online with their headsets on, "Psh, dobe too slow. Plus someone else could have taken it!" Sasuke says and Naruto smirks and shoots Sasuke in the back. Sasuke punches his head.

"Stupid Dobe! Can't accept that your too slow! Why is yours on Friendly Fire!" The teen says darly to the blonde, "Because unlike you asshole I don't go betraying people and stealing others Mavericks! At least my whole squad is 58 and yours is 56!" The blonde fires back and the boy just grunts and grabs his controller and carries on.

They were playing Kill Confirmed. Shikamaru and Neji had gone home, so the other two were playing with other people and so far it was a tie between Naruto (Who's name was Ramen Freak101), Sasuke (SusanogGod235) and another person with the name of FeedMeMore496. They all had 33 kills, 1650 points from the tags and all had there dogs ready by there sides.

"Neh, Teme go round the otherside I think ones hiding South East of you" Naruto says and Sasuke could hear a shriek and the person on the screen runs off, grabbing out his Riffle he aims perfectly and get a headshot. Running to the tags, he sees that a person was sitting patiently on the side. So his dog goes to kill it just in time and gets the kill cam as the game just finishes and he also ranks up to 57.

"Hn, you were saying dobe" The teen says and the blonde scoffs to him and shoves some ramen chips in his mouth, "So Teme what do you think of Sakura, shes really pretty" The blonde says and stretchs as the intermission on the game.

"What's this dobe, you liking another girl other than Raina. Your girlfriend" Sasuke says chugging back a Red bull, "Che, how can you tell me that! Geez, don't get me to thinking that your gay! She is hot Teme, even you can't deny that. She is on a scale of one to abillon more cuter then my cousin! She can be a tad bit behind Raina-chan" The blonde says and Sasuke rolls his eyes and Cranked comes on.

"Dobe, she is pretty but I ain't talking bout it now" Sasuke says as he runs behind someone and mele attacks them, before long they hear a large boom in the movieroom and the floors vibrates.

"Che, cheaters these days with cheat cheats!" Naruto mumbles, "Your just jealous that you don't have a dog yet dobe" Sasuke replys and they carry on playing till 1 in the morning when Itachi comes down and kicks the two of them and walks off.

In the morning...

9am

Sleeping soundly in her bed, Sakura was dreaming of Kaito and herself. The day they lost themselves completley, it's the reason the two of them sort of broke up in the first place.

Stirring awake she looks around her and suddenly feels lost.

"Where the hell am I!" She whispers before remembering where she was and gets out of bed and stands, pushing the button in the wall she opens the curtains and windows abit.

Walking to her suitcases she turns around chooses to wear a dark blue umbrella skirt that went past her knees, a white blouse and a red and white polka dot cardigan.

After a exhilarating shower, she walks to the kitchen while looking to her instagram and sees a hair braiding that she wanted to try out on her hair, considering it was mid lengthed she could do it.

"Morning Haruno-san, my name is Carlo and I am the main chef of the mansion. If you want anything, I can cook it for you" A man says near the gas hob, Sakura puts her phone in her pocket and smiles to him, "No thank you Carlo-san, I'm just going to have some ceral. But if you want, maybe you could rustle up for me some fruit salada, some chicken cabonara your recipe if you want to and some sandwhiches. To feed 2 people of course" Sakura says to the man and he smiles.

"I love having to cook for extra people with a list, it gives me more to do then having to wait for when Uchiha-sama or there cihlderen, or there friends are around for a snack" The man says getting ingredients out and getting started.

While he cooks away Itachi comes out and nods to the Carlo and turns to Sakura, "I presume you had a lovely sleep last night" he says to her and she nods while eating her ceral.

"Yeah, I didn't know that I had overslept! I wish I didn't though, I was looking forward to what I could do around the house or maybe even sightseeing" She says carrying on eating, "Well, I have a long weeked ahead. My mother wants only the best served to you, so we are going to the mall. I don't do malls much, but I've been meaning to go out and grabbing a gutair that I saw. Looks interesting" He mutters and Sakura turns to him, finished with her ceral.

"You really play the gutair" She asks and he nods, "Well if you buy it, would you mind if I play on it. I sold mine in Suna so I could have some money to spend, got 930 out of it" Itachi nods and Sakura turns to Carlo and sees that he had finished the fruit salada and it was in a container.

At the mall...

Sakura had gone through only 6 shops, only because she didn't want to bore the hell out of Itachi who was getting bored from the first shop that she walked through.

She managed to buy a cute red singlet that had chibi version of a panda on a mophead scooter with dust behind it and the panda saying 'Broom Broooom', she got some cute white denim short shorts with cutes in them and a pair of black boyfriend jeans.

Throughout the whole time Sakura didn't notice the attention around the two, there were 7 security gaurds around them making sure no one could get to them. Mainly Itachi, though he was only set on letting the girl shop and go out somewhere else. Until they reached the music shop.

Going in they see Hidan on the drums and a name tag on his shirt.

"Hey guys, what up" He says and they both nod to him, "You after that gutair neh, I took it off display from the last time you were here"

Walking to the register he kneels down and grabs out a black,red and silver eletric gutair and Sakura gaps at it, "Wooh! That is awesome! I thought you meant you played like a normal gutair!" she says and Hidan cracks up.

"And don't forget it either, the man was like a god playing music in high school. We won battle of the bands Regionals and Nationals 2 years running, until he had to go to University and was a grandpa sipping tea and eating caviar shit. Crapest life ever" He explains and Itachi just grabs his credit card out and swipes it, "Anyway apparently Ngagto and Angel cakes is coming back from the Bahama's next week and were planning a reunion party, do I have to deny the invite to the others or will we be seeing you" he says as Sakura looks around the shop and looks to abunch of music books.

"I don't know, just email me the memo and I'll get back to you ok" Itachi says and Hidan raises his eyebrows, "Boy have you changed, if I don't remember correctly. You were the same as your brother is now, why are you so different" The man says behind the register.

"Well reasons because I have to be like this idiot, its just how it goes for me" He says before Hidan nods and grabs a case for it and an amp for it.

Walking out, Sakura looks at the book that Hidan gave her and Itachi couldn't help but think of what Hidan said.

Yeah he was like his idiot younger brother, but not much! He wasn't caught in so much stuff like him, he was always so well hidden. Though that didn't stop his reputation of being a nerdy goodie too shoes, he normally was just pissed at everyone. He just didn't want anything to happen to his family, wasn't that so bad. The life of being in the spotlight was nerve racking and he hated the things his family had to go through, many court cases on his family stealing things from other companies. Media saying that his parents beat Sasuke and that is the reason why he is always introuble, they also love to say that his parents are cheating on one another, or that they are planning to file divorce.

It was just so hard to do something noraml people would do because of that, his father was proud Itachi because of that. Said 'The heir of our whole empire is going to be a good face of the company'. But, in all honesty he didn't want to run anything. He wasn't ready to run anything, it was just 8 months since he had graduated from University with hounors and his father expects him to take over once he turns 22. He wasn't ready to do anything like that, too early.

"Itachi-san" Sakura says looking to him concern, "Ah yeah sorry Sakura-san, what was that" He says and she just looks forward.

"Are you ok, you haven't looked well since we left Hidan at the music store" She says and Itachi just shrugs, "Don't worry about it, I just might be abit peckish" He says and she nods.

"Well we can go to like a park then, I still have Carlo-san's food that I asked him to make" Itachi nods and the go off to the car.

Walking out of the mall Sakura notices people on the otherside of the road with cameras and she looks to Itachi who has a pair of glasses on.

"Uchiha-san who's the new girl" One of them says, while a few of them wolf whistle.

In the car Itachi sighs and opens the door for her, when he enters his side Sakura looks to him with a concerned face.

"They aren't going to say on Tv were dating right? Because I would hate being in the spotlight as well" The pinkette says and the man looks to her and shrugs.

With Sasuke

Sasuke is in his normal english class, its already been 20 minutes in and their class was hoping there sensei would be like another 10 minutes so that could go off and do what ever for the next 15 minutes before it was lunch break. Karin was nagging at his side, yacking on about how she had gotten something super expensive from her father. Trusting her, she more likley stole her father's credit card.

"Yo Karin, can't you go annoy someone else. Because from what I hear, Orochimaru-sensei was looking for you in that little make out shed behind the gym like always" Kiba says and the red head kicks him off his seat and walks off to her friends at the front of the class, Naruto glares at the dog child.

"Idiot that still is my cousin!" He says angry, but suddenly cracks up, "But so true" he continues and Kiba smacks his back rolling his eyes.

"So Uchiha, what do you think of that girl at your place. Look's different, i'm suprised she didn't run at you and scream yoour name like the half of them that do" Neji says rolling his eyes and looks to Karin and her groupies, "Eh? Who are use talking about?" Kiba asks confused.

"Eh, don't tell him. He'll cause shit and then Sasuke's mother will kill us all, too troublesome to die now" Shikamaru says with his face leaning on his palms, "Che, if your mothers in it then it must be some serious shit then. Tell me brother, I'm sure it's something that gives you some action" The brown haired dog child says and they all sweatdrop.

"I'm not some sex dog like yourself Kiba, I actually have restraint" Sasuke says and the teen just scoffs, "Then it must be a girl, you gone soft now Uchiha" The teen asks and youngest Uchiha just shrugs, Kiba straight away looks to Naruto with a 'tell me about it' face.

"Yeah it is, shes like hot as! You should have seen her yesterday, she was like all decked out in this maroon-" The blonde says before Shikamaru kicks him off his seat and onto the floor. Above him is his brunette haired girlfriend.

"Eh, Naruto-kun your talking about me again are you?" Raina asks with her blue eyes, the blonde instantly stands and smiles, "Uhm, I guess I was. What are you doing in here, thought you had Nerdbo (Nerdy Bio) with Snake eyes" Naruto says shivering.

"Well I did, it was just easy to get out of his class. The mad man had gone full queer and asked his teacher aid if he could disect a frog and cow's heart and eye and give us a lecture on the nerves functions-" She begins and Naruto stops her there, "Neh, Ra-chan you know that stuff hurts my head. Maybe you should sit down with me" he says slyly and the others roll there eyes.

"Naruto you idiot do that somewhere else where no can see you idiot!" Karin screams disgusted and the blonde purposly makes out with his girlfriend which makes them all gag, "Dobe you really are an idiot" Sasuke says and a lost cause walks through the door 28 minutes late.

"YOU ARE SO LATE SENSEI!" They all scream, the man laughs, "Well my dear students, you see I was out helping our dear principal for the basketball and football team" He says smiling generously.

"Che that's probably all shit" A student says and Kakashi smiles and looks to the door as their principal walks in, everyone hastily stands up and bows, "Sit down, sit down. Kakashi here was just with me helping with the problems we are having sorting out the basketballer's and footballers retreat, considering nearly all of you that are in both teams. We were thinking of only having one and not two. Uchiha, I want you to come to my office after lunch as we need to discuss what happend at the championship at the National freshman basketball games." Tsunade says looking at a clipboard then steers at the rest of the class, "Oh, and one more thing Kakashi. I am abit spurised atleast one of your accusations on why you are late to class is because of me. I hope this isn't a habbit" She says and the class go to open their mouths but Kakashi laughs.

"Of course not Tsunade-sama, we had more of a reason to be late. Now I can give out there very big homework assignments" He says glaring at his students who look away.

'This day is so shit' Sasuke says to himself.

\- At Lunch -

Sitting in the cafeteria in the futherest corner from everyone else, Sasuke puts his lunch down on the table.

"So what are you going to tell Baa-chan after this?" Naruto asks him, he just shrugs and starts to eat his tomato and salmon onigiri, "Well we better think of something, cause she may have been calm and collected while looking at whatever Shizune-chan was holding. But deep down the hag most probably has a beast wanting rip the shit out of you" he says agian with dreamy eyes on his ramen.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, quick question. Is it true that your older brother is dating someone our age? She is totally pretty and very familiar too" A blonde says sitting next to Shikamaru who was starting to dose off to sleep, Sasuke looks to her in confusion, "Well I got some news on some pretty weird news from these freaks that like your brother, saying his dating a pink haried chick that lives with you! Is this true, you know you can tell me since were practically family" she adds and Sasuke rolls his eyes.

'Well I guess Nii-san is the first to go, poor him' He thinks to himself

"No he isn't, shes staying our place since her mother moved to America to be a big time chef with her own resturant" he mumbles and the blonde groans, "It would be so cool if he was dating someone, your brother is like you. An old hermit thats going to die a hermit, you all say you are sex freaks but deep down your poor little virgins" Ino says and they all chock on there lunch.

"What the hell makes you say that!" They chottle out red, "Because my dear friends, you all aren't dating. I would only guess since Naruto, who suprisingly is the one dating! Should be the only weird sex freak, but since Raina is in the cheersquad and doesn't look shy then I guess Naruto hasn't lost it yet either. So don't worry, I won't tell anyone anything. I mean, what is there to tell!" She says and they all glare at her.

"Ino leave them alone already, what are you babbling about now" Tenten says sitting next to her, "That news on Itachi-senpai, it would be awesome if he dated!" the blonde says to her and Tenten nods.

"She really is pretty and they look nice together, though since Uchiha's can be Uchiha's she will have to deal with stubborness and other accesories. Right Sasuke" The bun headed girl says and the boy glares at her and grunts back a reply, "Well, that aside you will never guess who she is and I am was so suprised when I found out who she was" she adds and Ino looks at her to spill.

"Well you remember when we were kids and we were sick of these idiots back fireing on us" Tenten asks the blonde who nods, "Yeah, we went to dance camp. Was the best thing that happend to me, because from today! I am the captain of our varcity team and cheersquad!" Ino says looking at nothing as prideful as ever, Tenten rolls her eyes.

"Yeah whatever, so you remember a certain unique person we met there that was totally unique. That is the girl that is with Senpai as of now" She finishes off and Ino gaps, "What the hell! Seriously, and she is living with you! Wow, I hope shes ok! She may have been the second best dancer there was, but shit that must be some hard stuff to be put through" The blonde says and the guys look to her confused.

"That's not the only thing that is so deciving to the girl right now Ino, shes growen balls bigger than any of these guys! She was the one that helped Suna high steal Rock Highs mascot with Deidara while he was a senior here! She's a major party girl and half of the time she was apparently sluming it with him too!" Tenten says and the others all look shocked, Ino whistle, "Wow, if she came here I would like ask here to replace any of you boring guys here. Minus Tenten of course, but that girl is on a roll! She reminds me of a certain beautiful and graceful blonde who is so successful!" Ino says and they all scoff.

"Ino let me finish!" Tenten says and Ino gaps wider and laughs, "What can top off this!" the blonde says and Tenten smirks.

'Here comes the trouble' The guys say sweatdropping.

"Her Ex's are none other than the Sato Haraishi and Horamu Kaito" She finishes off and the guys look at her shocked, "WHAT!"

With Sakura...

Since the media was troubling Sakura they decided to go back to the mansion, once ending back home she wasn't too suprised that Mikoto ran out of her office and tried to attack her eldest son. Fugaku trying to hold his wife back, Itachi looking shocked and abit of frieght on his face. Walking through the front door Mikoto goes to the teen in worry.

"Sakura-chan dear did Fugaku's baka of a son do anything to you!" She asks and Sakura blushes, "Mikoto-chan are you serious! NO! Look the media were follwing us and we were only shopping! Like he told you at the start of the day! We were only shopping, nothing more! Why were you attacking him anyway! I thought you said I shouldn't concentrate on anything that they put on the media, Itachi-san said that they had been tailing us since the second we left the house." Sakura explains and Mikoto sighs, looking to her son she smiles.

"I am so happy nothing happend, I guess you have my restraint neh Itachi. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me like that" She says before walking back to her office, Fugaku rolls his eyes, "Listen when Sasuke gets back, you know that he will interogate with questions. Don't be hard on him ok, just tell him and he'll get over it" He says and his phone rings.

With Mebuki in Suna still...

Her Pov

Sitting in this lonely house by myself I think of all the memories I have had in it, with nearly everybody that I have loved or lost in it.

I sit infront of the fire place and think of the very first christmas that I had in here with Kizashi, when we first moved here. He made me this homemade cookbook of all the things that I have ever made him, and I always had it with me. I tried burning it when we were in the middle of being divorced, in all honesty I would have never belived the things that happend at all during those years.

The golden years that was suppose to make my family all happy, the years which Sakura started school, did her first school preformance and had her spot in her schools talent show. She won first place with her piano preformance. Then after that, things were weird for us. We both were distant and we would argue more and more, from there we just couldn't stop ourselves. What's worse was nearly the whole time Sakura had was near us whenever we were arguing and hurt the both us that we had done that, when she was 7 she couldn't handle it so run off to her grandparents place on the otherside of town. It took nearly 3 months to convince her and my parents that we were fine and that we were going to stop.

Finally we had decided that we were going to take a divorce, it taken us nearly half a year to tell Sakura this while we were filing for the divorce. It took a toll on her and she started to become more distant, when she was 8 and a half Kizashi got a promotion with a group in America working on this new piece of evidence that a herb could be used to break down the bugs inside of us when were sick. (A.N: Not a researcher for medicine so I have no idea, trying to be smart but obviously not!)

Once Sakura turned 10 I met Yuuta, he helped me alot while I was dealing with my after effects of everything and Sakura who was starting to be a really stubborn teen.

When she turned 11, Yuuta confessed his undying love for me and from there we have been dating... Well sort of...

When Sakura was 13 she accused him of abusing her in multiple ways, when in all honesty she was punched and abused by girls at school. I talked to her about that situation about Yuuta, but the one with the girls I managed to get them suspended and on a major look out.

Once we got home we talked again t took a toll on me that she would say such things to me. So from then she had taken it upon herself to learn kick boxing and anything else, I had supported her at first but when I saw her in her matches...

Well they scared me, she was a whole different type of person on that feild or ring.

Haruno Sakura...

My beautiful daughter, who has been through so much that she has had the same sort of love story as I have had.

The one in which she has lost and earned a lover, but keeps losing the grip of it.

I don't know what I would do If I lost her in my life, I would be just the lost girl again with a big mouth. Such a wonderful life I guess.

A.N: So what do you all think?

Also an update to 'Cheat' will be up in a couple of days :) Sorry for the hold backs -.-'


	3. Chapter 3 Demand

Hi, everyone

Happy Halloween :)

Or I guess in some other parts of the world it would be Happy Early Halloween

I hope that you all get rotten on this very joyous occasion, well it is for me. I get to watch a couple of movies and maybe eat a few sweet treats n.n

You will meet new characters who were in Sakura's past life!

I hope you all like this or if bored at least read past the first five paragraphs?

Review Answers

Critic With A Purpose (CWAP):

Thank you for the review, It really helps. I am just now updating what my crap old computer had last saved and I hope it was the one where I actually split the paragraphs, I should have done that from square one in the first place.

Guest:

Thank you, I hope you continue to read my weird story that pops in my head. I guess, I'm just not a writer but I do try.

Dieinhappiness:

Thank you, I try to do my best in this :) I hope you do like this next chapter I have

~ The Ledge ~

Chapter 2: Demand

\- Present -

Narrative Pov

Everyone in the mini bus steer to the phone in Mebuki's hand as Sakura had confessed to what she meant, "Sakura what do you mean" Her mother whispers hurtly.

"I mean I wouldn't have to deal with this shit life! I wish you and Tou-san would have listened to me, I wish that I never met Kaito and the other bastard, I wish that I couldn't see so that I wouldn't have seen the people I know today and the building of a past that we had once taken as a family here before things were shit... I wish, that I wasn't me" She says then gasps abit as earth moves and the people in the bus look around scared, Sasuke takes the phone off of her mother and opens the bus and walks out, "Listen here Sakura, you know what I said to you was the truth and we weren't lying to each other on any day you started at school! You changed things for the better, and you have changed my family. You helped my brother when he most needed and I thank you for that, but please don't do this" he says into the phone and the girl on the otherside of the phone sniffles.

"But why, I did all that so that I could get back at Haraishi and that slut Ayumi! We were suppose to get you and Dana-chan together, she was suppose to next not me. Why did you change your mind, your exactly like those others, you promise you won't hurt and then you stab me in the back with the biggest thing in my life that happend to me! You betrayed me" She screams in the phone.

9 months ago

Uchiha Mansion

Since the boys plus Ino, Tenten and a very confused Hinata were in the same class during last period. They all carpull and go straight to the Uchiha mansion, not caring what was happening on the raod.

Running straight into the house they all go straight for the court yard trying to find a pink haired girl and find out some answers.

"Wow, it's been a long time since I have seen you-" Mikoto says looking to Ino, Sasuke stops his mother "Kaa-san where is Sakura"

"Well dear she is in her room-" Straight like that they all follow Sasuke to where her room was and barg right through to find Sakura on Itachi's lap and he was trying to teach her a few chords to the guitar he baught from the music shop.

Ino gaps at the sight, Sakura blushes and looks confused to all the people in the room and looks to the man behind her.

"What the hell is going on here" Sasuke asks confused, Sakura moves off of the eldest son and sits away from him before answering, "Your brother was teaching me some chords, I learnt how to play the gutair when I was like 4 and stopped when I was 7 when I started going to Dance camp, who are your friends" The pinkette stutters and blushes, Ino pushes past Sasuke and sits next to Sakura who moves back uncomfortable.

"Well I am Ino Yamanaka, the rest you don't need to worry about. Though, what we need to know is, is it true you are the girl that I danced with at said Dance camp. Also, could you tell me if it is true you dated Kaito and Hairaishi" The blonde blurts out fast holding the pinkettes shaking hand, "Ino give the girl some space" Shikamaru says but the blonde ignores him.

"Wwait, Ino. As in the girl who helped me with Ayumi, the one who thought that a plea was a french type of shoe that was expensive?" Sakura asks the girl infront of her that cracks up laughing, "Wow, you really are her" Ino says and Sakura looks at her amazed.

"Omg it's so good to see you! I think that the last time I went was like 9 and got a studio in Suna, they said you got into a place straight after that one time in camp. Didn't you have a friend with you... Tenten, she was really pretty to, plus she was the reason why I am a good fighter today" The pinkette says and Tenten pushes past Neji and goes next to Ino, "OMG! Really, well in that case I am said girl Tenten, boy you really know how to get a name round really fast like back then. Plus, I bet half of the time it wasn't your fault" The brunette says and Sakura nods.

"So wait Sakura-chan you really dated Hairaishi" Naruto asks the Pinkette, she looks to him and nods. The blonde dramatically faints, Sakura sweatdrops.

"Uhm... Sorry to be rude, but why are you all in here anyway" She asks looking to all the people in here, "Well we wanted to know the gos on you and Senpai, if so I highly approve!" Ino says looking to the two who suddenly cough out of shock.

"WWWWWaaaiiiittt WHAT!" Both of them say, "No Ino you have got wrong! I would be dead now if it was true!" Itachi explains shocked, the blonde groans.

"But you both were suppose to be like this cute undercover people" she says and Sakura looks wide eyed to Itachi then to the blonde, "That aside are you really the Ex's of Haraishi and Kaito" Sasuke asks and the pinkette raises her eyebrows to him.

"I'll tell you if, if you tell me the rumors are true that you are the one that triggered off some sticky stuff at Suna" The raven haried boy nods confidently and the pinkette laughs, "Hah, good then yes I am. Hairaishi is an asshole and I am happy that he got some payback for all the shit he does, the bastard needs more dealt with him. As for Kaito, well he was the good guy. Even though he's like your guys rival now that he is basketball captain and all" She explains and the guys look at her shocked.

That next monday

During the weekend Sakura avoided any of the boys questions they wanted answered from her, she noticed that whenever she was near Fugaku or Mikoto they would try so hard to ask her more and more questions about her Ex's.

Sakura was turned into the fast BFFL to Ino and the other girls, she got along with them and she liked that none of them asked about her Ex's since they already knew about them. Not that she was too suprised about that, both Suna and Konoha were rivals. Though not everyone was against it, just the pigheaded guys who only want to win.

Monday morning Sakura wakes up and looks to the side of her to her uniform, 'Great were re-starting a new school and people already know about us, hopefully that guy we saw on the plane will be our teacher?' Inner Sakura says and only hopes for the best.

Walking downstairs all fresh and excited-ish for school, going to the dinnig room she sees all the Uchiha's up and having breakfast.

"Morning Sakura, you look excited for today" Mikoto says laughing abit, the pinkette smiles brightly to her "Well Mikoto-chan, you see there alot of things that have to be straightend out and plus I have gotten on well with Ino and the girls. I'm happy that I met people before even going, because first days of school always suck when your like the outsider" she explains and Mikoto nods knowing the feeling.

After breakfast she and Sasuke go in his mercedes benz and drive off to the school.

"When you mean straighten out, what do you mean" Sasuke asks, "It means that if you've rumors of me then most of them are true, nice, try asking about Kaito and the other. But I'm not ready to tell you or your homies anything about them yet, I actually want to get through my first day" She explains and Sasuke scoffs 'Good luck with that'

At the school

Ino stands near her car with Tenten as the other boys come to stand near them, "So what are use going to do to her today, because word of advice to you idiots. She isn't going to tell any of you the time of day with that subject if that's all your going to ask of her" The blonde says and they shrug.

"Ino she needs to understand that she is in Konoha now, she needs to drift to this corner. Plus if she wants revenge on that stupid Football team then we can help her with that because that's what good school peers we are" Kiba tells her and she scoffs, "Please, tell that to someone who doesn't know you" Tenten says laughing.

Driving through the front entrance the guys move and out to the side to Sakura who smiles to them all, "Morning everyone" she says with deciving smile to the boys.

"Lets go, we need to see which classes they have stuck you in. Hopefully your in ours, its really basically just gos and tell class. Were all placed in the same homeroom classes and last period classes for some weird reasons that our families decided to put us all together" Ino explains and Sakura nods, the boys following behind them.

"Hey so teme, did you get anything?" Naruto asks and the raven haired boy shakes his head, "Wow so she really won't say anything yet, well I guess it is plan b then" the blonde says and the raven haired boy smirks, "Starting to feel sorry for her already" Shikarmaru says and Kiba nods.

Walking towards the office she noticed that nearly every person at the preson that she walked pass, they would glare at her. What she thought was that they were just jealous because she was with Uchiha's and there people, well that's what Ino says to Sakura.

"So first impression" Ino says to Sakura and she scoffs, "It reminds me of a more posh version of Suna, not so suprising that I get glares. That is a norm, it annoys me but you get use to it" she explains and Ino nods.

Walking in the office she sees shizune with a pig on the counter resting, the women looked very tired and worn out. Probably a late night drink with Tsunade who passed out in her office with 3 bottles of Sake on her desk. Ringing the bell Shizune raises up and coughs off the awkward-ness.

"Girls, how may I help" She says rubbing her eyes, Sakura looks to the women with concern, "Uhm, I'm new and I was wondering if I could have my schedule" Sakura explains and looks to Ino who shrugs.

"Oh right, we haven't had a new student in along time. Haruno Sakura right, your father mentored me before I went into school with Tsunade-sama. I am Shizune, the nurse and assistant to the principal of this... fine school. You are lucky, since you are staying the Uchiha's, Uchiha-sama asked for you to be in the same homeroom and lst period as Sasuke-san. So it shouldn't be no trouble for Ino-san to show you out and about" Shizune says and Sakura looks shocked to the women, 'So how many people does the old man know now!' Inner says and Sakura doesn't find the words to reply back.

"Thank you Shizune-sensei, have a good day" Sakura awkwardly says back with a smile, "Ok, bye girls" She says before hearing her name being called from the principal's office.

"Was that seriously the smell of Sake in the office!" Sakura asks the blonde confused, she nods "Don't be so suprised, that is the principal's office. It has its own things different to the main admin office, its on the otherside of school. This office is basically for the wannabe losers who want to get into trouble, its the office that the boys regular hang out space because they don't know how to control there girly emotions when they get picked on by someother idiots" Ino says before Kiba comes behind her, "Please most of the time its because the guys here are assholes and if I don't remember correctly Ino, Shikamaru served someones ass because that visiting senior from some reform school groped your ass" he exlpains to her and Sakura gaps.

"Well good on Shikamaru, I would have kicked the shit out of him if he did that to me!" she says and they stop off at a class and walk in, the others already inside and sitting with other students, "Well this is our homeroom, nothing to special but our homeroom teacher is always late with some horrendous excuse" Ino says sitting to the back, before long a red head goes behind the blonde.

"Move blonde your going towards my seat" Karin says and Sakura looks to her with a look, 'wtf is her problem!' she mentally tells herself.

"Geez Karin calm your periodic farm, I understand your bipolar is on a height today but understand that, that seat is and always has been mine since the start of the year. So go to your little wannabe groupies and talk about how your new nose job will turn out and how big your next boob job will be" Ino says and waves a bye-bye to her and the red head turns and walks off before stopping to look at Sakura.

"Wow, Haruno Sakura. Of all people, I wouldn't pick you to be a posh school girl. From the rumors going around you really are a sport slut" Karin says and Sakura smiles to her, "So this is Karin Hozashi, in the flesh. Amazing, you know if you wanted to get the job done right. You don't go to a cheap corner doctor to botch you, you go to a place where you actually have things done right. Or are the rumors of you owning a corner of a street true" Sakura asks and Ino laughs out, Karin scoffs to the girl, "I would watch what you say to me Haruno, your not the only person with a big mouth I have dealt with" she says, Sakura laughs

"Is that suppose to be a threat, look sweetheart I don't have time for people who don't have the balls to fire back. You may look "Fierce" as people say, but deep down your just a attention seeking little girl. Maybe daddies wallet will help you fill the void neh?" Sakura says before sitting next to Ino, "You really are firecracker" Kiba says and Sakura just rolls her eyes.

"She reminds me of this girl from Suna, bitchy and so narcasstic. I don't like bullies, plus she was getting on my nerves" The pinkette explains and Tenten pats her shoulder, "Don't worry Sakura-chan, you get use to her" she says and Sakura groans.

With Kizashi

His pov

Sitting in my own office I look to the side to see a photo of me, Mebuki and Sakura when she was 4. She's on my shoulders as we walk down town in Konoha, we were on vacation and Sakura was eating a pork bun.

Sometimes I wonder what my daughter does half of the time, the last time I talked to her was three months ago. I haven't had the guts to talk to her lately because of some up coming news, I want to ask her an important question... But, I fear the answer she will give to me.

"Mr Haruno, Miss Harold is here to see you in the conference room" The reception girl says, I nod to her and thank her.

Before going off I think of Mebuki, she was the first person who ever understood me. She didn't make fun of hair, only thought it was so magnificant.

Even though she was a tough stubborn women, I liked that about her. She stood up for herself and she would always be there for the people she loved.

Worst of all, is that I don't even feel like me. My dearling partner now made a bet on me and I lost, to make matters worse! It was to dye my pink hair a normal colour!

It was the only thing that symbolised what my daughter got from me, now here I was with Black hair and eyebrows... Man if Sakura saw me, she would be angry.

I don't want to add anymore feul to her anger that she gets now adays like Mebuki said, she was getting a habbit of having when her stupid partner was around. Though I'm not blaming my daughter for not liking the guy, heck I even persuaded her to beat him for me!

With Sakura

It was nearly half way through homeroom time and our sensei wasn't in the classroom yet, don't get me wrong. I'm saying im dis-liking it! It's just so uncommon to have this happen!

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, that baka is always late. You get use to it, plus the only interesting thing that happens around here is the sports announcments and anything else other than this" Tenten says and Sakura sweatdrops, "Wow, not complainning that much. But the last teacher I had that was late was when she was like only ten minutes late, some poor person was wedged up the flag pole at the back of the school showing the highway" The pinkette says and the bun headed girl giggles.

"So, Haruno. Wanna explain to us now" Kiba asks with a sly smile, Sakura smiles back angeliclly "Well Inuzuka, maybe another time when your not drooling and soiling yourself to death" She says back and the brown headed teen just scoffs and turns around.

"Hey Ino isn't there like auditions for the cheer team today?" Naruto asks and Ino looks to him confused, "Yeah, why do you care?"

"Well because we want the right people to be cheering and supporting us on our games!" the blonde says back and Ino just rolls her eyes, "Your auditioning for the team right Hinata-chan" he asks the shy girl who was blushes slightly.

"Mmaybe nnot this yyear" She stutters out, Ino looks to her determined "You can so do it! Since I am captian and your best friend, I can get you in. Plus you would be the best person for our squad Miss flexible and everything else" Ino says slyly and Hinata blushes brighter.

"Hey Sasuke, what did Tsunade-sama ask you yesterday. Were we caught?" A guy in the basketball team asks and the raven haired boy who was bored looks to him and just scoffs, "Please, it was easy for me to shut them up. Piece of cake" he says and a girl with brown hair walks through with violet eyes.

Everyone not noticing that the boy was looking at her as she goes to sit directly next door to Sakura.

"Hi, you must be new. My name is Sarutobi Dana, I'm the coaches Neice" Says the girl and Sakura smiles to her and shakes her hand, "Hi nice to meet you, my names Haruno Sakura" she says back and the girl goes wide eyed.

"Really, wow that is so cool. I heard you wipped the floor in your dancing competitions in Suna, your like my idol!" Dana says and Sakura blushes abit.

'Well would you look at that! I think we have two plans for this girl' Sasukes inner says and he looks away from the two and smirks evilly out the window

'Good morning Students and welcome to another day at Konoha Industries High, I am Horaku Daisy and I am here to tell of the biggest news today. It seems that next week we have our first basketball game of the season! Can get an applause in this building' A girls voice says and theres cheers around the whole room and clapping of the boys shoulders.

'Our first determined game of the season and we are up against Konoha Boys Academy' she says and there were boo's to the projected screen in the middle of the class, 'But why the heck are we even worried for! From what I hear, history is repeating itself here in T KIPS! Our new captian for our prestigeous Basketball team is none other than Uchiha Sasuke! Now that deserves a major screaming!' The girl says with a dreamy look on her face.

Sasuke rolls his eyes as Naruto goes to coo and pinch his cheek.

'So we have no need to worry that our school will wipe thier pride when we win and go on to the regional finals and the nationals!' She says with pride in her eyes, 'Anyway aside from our major, hot, adorable basketball captian. We have news that a competition for the National dancing competion is going to held at the Uchiha Theatre and Arts in less than 3 months time and our school is going to be the host of it. Considering it is apart of the Konoha Industries company, we have to basically help. Any students who would like to participate in the competition with any kind of genre of dance then please come and find me today straight after the cheerleading auditions, that are in the schools big gym. Also any students who wish to help to cater at the big event will get community service hours and a great recommendation for when you apply for college;' The girl says before smiling to the camera

'Ok that seems to be the last results of our morning announcments, I am Horaku Daisy and that is the end of our morning announcments' And the screen goes blank.

After it turns off the door turns to open, then a lost cause walks through the door.

"SENSEI YOUR LATE AGAIN!" They all scream, Sakura looks around scared half to death that they all screamed.

"Well my students why are you fretting for, I have you all next anyway so there was no rush. Also it's nice to see you Sakura" Kakashi says and they all look to her confused and she just shrugs.

3 Period - Gym with Asuma-sensei and Kuranei-sensei

After putting on the gym uniform that she was given that morning, she walks out and laughs at something that Dana had said.

Dana, Hinata and Temari a student who was boarding from Hisoka High was in their class.

Tenten and Ino were in their Economy class with Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru who spent the whole class sleeping in.

Sasuke and Kiba were also in the gym class, which Sasuke hated. Becasue it happend to have nearly most of the fan girls in, though luckily Kuranei was the teacher of the girls. If any were so focused on him, they would be dead by the end of the lesson.

"So Sakura-san, I was wondering if you have the fan girl infection" Dana asks as the go for a warm up run aorund the outside soccer turf, "What do you mean infection?" Sakura asks confused and Kiba appears out of no where with Sasuke.

"Come on grannies your like on your first and were on our last lap" Kiba says and Temari punches him to the ground and carries on with Hinata, "Kiba your really an idiot" The blonde says and carries on running with Hinata who looks at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey Kiba-kun, maybe next time you might wanna lay off on the flirting and focus on that final lap you say your on! Oh, and hi Sasuke-kun" She says smiling generally to him, Sasuke however tries so hard not to do anything stupid so he grunts back to her and pushes Kiba back on the floor before running off.

Sakura on the other hand looks at him like he was stupid, she finally understood what the fan girl infection was. The youngest Uchiha was shirtless and could see nearly all the girls behind them covered in sweat and on the ground trying to catch their breathes with what looked to be blood coming out of their noses. Though that didn't stop Sakura from oggling at the Uchiha's manlyness.

"So you do have it! omg and I thought you were different!" Dana says as they carry on, "Don't blame me! Blame the idiot thats running around shirtless! You have to admit that the man is good looking, but thats all I would think. He is hot and has abs. I would admit it to him too, im sure he knows it considering the asshole wears no shirt" She explains and Dana laughs at her.

"You Haruno Sakura are a breath of fresh air, I think I'm going to stick to you" She says and Sakura scoffs, "Thanks for the invitation" the pinkette says and they run off to where Kuranei was giving directions to where she was telling the already finished runners to set up the tennis stuff.

"Ok girls, since you both are the next lot finished then you can start on doing Tennis. Dana can show you anything if you don't know how to play Sakura, as Dana is our school champion as well as Hinata. After half of the period we will do a round robin with the boys as well" Kuranei explains and the girls nod.

With Sasuke

Sasuke had finished putting up the final tennis net in place with Kiba and grabs him a good racket and goes to practice with him.

"So dude I caught you looking at Sakura and Dana, though which one were you looking at cause I wanna dib on one of them. You choose who" Kiba says going to pick up some of the balls, then he feels a wack to his head and he looks around to see Sasuke glaring at him and grabs the ball that was rolling back in his direction.

"What makes you think I was looking at them idiot and why are you always so sexual for" Sasuke asks and Kiba rubs his head and scoffs to the raven headed boy before grabbing the ball, "Che, if you wanted them both then you could have said asshole. Plus I am a man Sasuke, I acutally get urges! I should be worryed about you more than I thought about worrying about hooking Neji and Shikamaru up, they are fine with finding themselves a lady. But at your rate, your balls are going to shrivel up and you'll die a hermit!" Kiba says and Sasuke glares at them as Dana and Sakura walk up to them.

"Do you mind if we share with you?" Sakura asks them and Kiba saddles up next to her and smiles, "Of course Sakura-chan, but theres a price of a kiss and telling us of your lovely ex's" He says back before another ball was hit to his head.

Kiba glares back to the raven haired boy and goes to wack another to him, before Sasuke rebounds it back and it hits his leg.

"Che, you asshole" he mutters as he rubs his leg, the girls giggle to their antics.

"You go by Sasuke, Dana-chan and i'll stay here and laugh at this idiot" Sakura says and Dana runs over to where Sasuke was, the male tryed hard not to steer at her run. But she caught him and she slightly blushes.

'Che and she says she doesnt have the infection' Inner Sakura says and she rolls her eyes.

With Itachi

Sitting at home lonely and by himself, he thinks to himself what would have been different if he decided to stop being a business person like his father.

He would probably be washed of away from his parents, his brother would most likely be in prision for his temper, he would most probably be living in the 2 story apartment that Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame lives. He would probably working in a small bar and play gigs with the band, and probably end up with some washed up girl that cheats on him.

Even though that life would be tragic, he thinks of it as a better life than the one he was living in now.

Then he thinks of that time at the house at lunch when Sakura and him were eating.

\- Flashback -

"Neh Itachi-san, so are you going to Nagato-kun's welcome back party? I was invited to by the two but I don't think your parents will allow me, but if you go maybe they will say yes. So if I ask you to come will you?" Sakura asks him as she eats the cabonara, Itachi looks to her and looks skeptical, "I am not sure Sakura-san, as for my parents. Well I am not to sure that they will allow if you go, I am not sure if I want to myself. I guess maybe, it would be nice to catch up with Konnan and Nagato" He says and Sakura smiles up to them.

"Thats good, its so sad I couldn't go to their wedding. I bet it was beautiful" She says and Itachi just scoffs in his head.

'Such a dreamer this one' he thinks to himself.

\- Flashback over -

'I wonder if shes going to be there' Itachi says to himself and turns to looks at a photo of him and his family

'I will never let my brother down' he says again and remembers how adorable his stupid foolish brother was when he was little.

A.N: Read and Review n.n


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Happy New Year everyone, since I have not done anything for this in months I decided to muddle everything up and put two chapters together.

You will be meeting new people and get a sneak peak into why Sakura is herself!

P.S Don't be suprised of any muck ups... sorry everyone

Chapter 3: Start of plan B

\- Present -

Sakura Pov

God, I hate this life. I bet in a different life my life would be different. I'd most probably be a doctor like my dad and help everyone, and not be the dead last that is forgotten or played by!

"Look I'm sorry Sakura ok, I thought that we had gone through this! You know that Dana was the person that I wanted, but things change and I think that it was the best thing. She even knows that herself, don't be like this. You know that she spends her whole time in the hospital angry and depressed that she also did the same thing to you that we all did, wasting you short lived life isn't going to change anything for it ok! So please just, go to my parents company building ok. We'll sort out our differences and we can forget what has happend ok" Sasuke tries to say to me.

'Well the asshole can go to hell, I don't care if I have been the oppisite of what has happend in the past that we have known this asshole. But things HAVE changed, and I'm not listinning. I feel your pain outer, considering I felt it too' Inner tells me and I feel tears fall down my face as I rub my stomach unconciously.

"Well I guess you were right Sasuke, things have changed. And Dana knows I have forgiven her, but you... I can never forgive someone who tells me stuff that I don't already know. So no, I refuse to go to your parents building because as I said before! THIS DAMN BUILDING IS NEAR THE POINT OF COLLAPSING AND IM GOING TO FALL OFF OF IT AND DIE TO THE POINT OF THERE IS NO ME!" I scream in the phone again and hang up

With Sasuke

Narrative Pov

Shit, that bloody girl man! Why did we have to trust those idiots for!

"Did anything work?" Sakura's mother asks Sasuke and he shakes his sighs and rubs her eyes, her father goes to hug her but she pushes him and goes to walk away.

"Mebuki come on" Kizashi begins and Mebuki turns around rubs her face, "Can we please not do this now Kizashi, this is the reason why our daughter had decided to leave me. Becuase we constantly fight, and we can't even help our selves with it. It's like a disease that makes me want to shout out at you, and then the antidote to the disease turns into nothing and goes away crying because of it! So no, I will not come on. Not until my child is safe next door to me and find out what the hell she was on about!" She screams to her ex husband and he looks to shocked.

"Look, you think that I have it easy too! She is my child too, she's been angry at me longer than too you because of the stupid deal agreement I did all those years ago! You think that I don't want to know why she is angry with us, why shes acting up here to! That I don't want her here next to me like I have always wanted! Even though we aren't married no more, that doesn't mean all I have done in my life was for her and you!" He shouts back and everyone on the bus looks frieghtend at the scene in front of them

'Shit, this is worse than my parents' Shikamaru says to himself

'Well no wonder why Sakura-chan was so much the way she is around us when we faught, it braught memories of this' Mikoto says to herself looking to Fugaku who felt the same.

"Now you should just cut it off right there!" Naruto screams to the two parents, they all look to him confused "Your both right, Sakura was mad at you both! I mean look at you both! Fighting in the middle of the street for people to see you. If I were Sakura-chan I would run to the hills and possibly anywhere else!" He says looking to the two in disappointment.

"NARUTO" Kushina screams in anger at his words to her friends, but he ignores her "You think that Sakura spent her whole life trying to find a way to runaway from you well she did! And don't feel like its your fault because it's not, I've had to have three days of keeping a smile on and holding in my anger for her! And I am sick of it, you both know why she is angry so why didn't you listen to her. Because she's done this before and you thought that she was lying right! A teenager crying wolf! Well I'll remind you of what she angry about, all those years that you both have been around your partners they were only gold digging you both! Succesful parents who have made it big in life, Kizashi-san yours has been slumming it with Itachi-san! And don't blame him, because she had drugged him and you know the rest!" Naruto says and Kizashi looks at the boy at anger before he goes to step to him, Mebuki goes to stop him.

"Oh and don't let me go off about your asshole Mebuki-chan! That asshole should have rot in jail or gone to hell the second you knew of what happend!" Naruto says and Mebuki looks to the boy and glares daggers into him, "And what pray tell did you know, did Sakura tell you the fibs that he did to her. Well they were all lies because we tested her and it said that nothing of him was on her" She says and Naruto scoffs.

"Please anyone knows that a way to take off DNA is to wear gloves!" Naruto says and Kizashi looks confused to the two, "What is he talking about?" the black haired man says confused.

"Yuuta over there, spent most of his life abusing the shit out of Sakura and she let it slide because he was only trying to rid her so that he could have Mebuki-chan for herself. Not that she would tell Mebuki-chan, Sakura-chan spent most of her life around a lie so that her parents were happy again. The conceqence for her, was that she was left all alone. Though when the break ups happen and the make ups, well you know what happend" The blonde says and Kizashi looks to Yuuta with Death written everywhere around him.

9 months and 3 weeks ago

Narrative Pov

With Sakura

In the gym Sakura was hitting balls to Dana who was professionally hitting it back, but what had Sakura so intrigued was the boy next door to Dana. At times he would be hitting the ball back to Kiba, but when Kiba had missed and had gone to grab it. He had taken the time to look at Dana for a couple of seconds and then goes back to looking at Kiba, and it had gotten even bigger once it came to the time when it was the round robin.

The last battle was Sakura and Dana vs Hinata and Temari, and while the battle was on Sakura would direct Temari's eye line to the younger Uchiha and she would snort out laughing. Hinata and Dana on the other hand were focused on the game, because thats what they taught each other.

In the end Hinata and Temari JUST won, though Dana didn't mind. She was such a good spirited person, and she was laughing at the end at Hinata when everyone clapped for her.

In the locker room during lunch

With Sakura

In the locker room Sakura and Temari near the breaking point with Dana, who was totally unaware of the Uchiha's liking towards her. It amused Temari that the youngest brat had hormones to push him towards liking such a calm, nice and smart girl. Sure he himself was in a family of genius's, but the girl was pure. He on the other hand was a machine to be reckoned with, it was such opposites that couldn't be matched.

"Temari-san, aaare yyou ok?" Hinata asks and the blonde looks to her and nods, the Hyuuga then looks to the Pinkette who was looking into her gym locker and was wiping her eyes and raises her eyebrows to her, "Are you ok Sakura-san?" She asks her, Sakura looks to her and snorts out.

"Gomen Hinata-chan, but Dana-chan you are making me die in silence! Do you have any idea what happend to us during the round robin just minutes before!" The pinkette asks the brown haired girl who looks at her confused, "No... Should I know whats happend?" She asks slightly scared.

"Well, let me just say that. You, Dana-chan were scopped out at while we were playing some tennis" Temari says nudging the girl who was doing up the buttons to her blouse, "Wwwhhat! Wwwho was it!" She chottles out and the blonde and pinkette brake out into fits of laughter.

"Don't worry your pretty little royalty head Dana, you will find out momentarily considering you are in the cheersqaud council and you have to help Ino find out who the next lot of girls are for this year" The blonde says again as she walks up to the door with Sakura who was smirking.

"Maybe me and you Temari-chan, should round up Ino and Tenten to get on with him. I sort of need revenge on him, he maybe out for my Ex's, but he still got me to deal with" The pinkette says with her small bag on, the blonde nods.

On the way to the big gym

With Ino

Her Pov

So far today the only gossip I have been hearing around the school has been about Sakura, like major woop!

Who gives a shit if she went to Suna High! I mean yeah, we might be there sworn enemies and all but she is a nice person! She wouldn't do anything to betray me, she helped me and Tenten when we were at the Dance Camp when we were kids against Ayumi and her whore gang. So when they went to bully her about her forehead we had bullied them back, it was 3-5 people. Like they had more people and we had just 3, were does that come into action. I am not Hinata-chan smart, but that doesn't add up!

So right now I am walking on my way to Gym in my uniform, ever so proud of being in it and I pass abunch of guys from the Track and Feild team (Who in all honesty are the most attrocious sort of people, like who goes against there own school and goes to sabotage them! All for one and one for all!) and they had this interesting conversation going on.

"I still can not believe that Haruno is living with Uchiha, maybe he knocked her up and now shes here!"

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean shes anymore of a threat then that asshole is. Shit, just because his parents and his mates parents are all part of the board, doesn't give them no right to mess up with us. I mean come on Lee you at least have to agree with us on that!"

Wait what! They have Lee in on this too...

'Wow now that is so sad, going against Lee-kun like that!' My inner tells me

"Well my dear youthful collegues, we shouldn't fuss with our rivals just yet. We should focus on our trainning and win for our dear amazing school! Plus our little blossom should be welcomed properly to school, we should weclome her with some of our team spirit am I not right! I hear that she is going to the cheerleaeding squad auditions to watch, we should go and introduce ourselves!" Lee says

'What a idiot! He just gave them the wrong idea and now those assholes are going to go all ape-shit on her!'

Well they ain't getting close to her, were going to have to get the others... Well here goes another Konoha Civil War...

With Sakura in the Big Gym

Her Pov

So here I am sitting in the big gym waiting for that blonde pig Ino to arrive, and Tenten walks over with a big smile on her dile.

"So who's been recently killed" Temari asks curious and Tenten rolls her eyes, "No one has, and why would you even ask that. I was just walking past the office when 'You know who' appears out of no where, knocks my books to the ground and I accidently touch his hand and it was weird" She explains in a 'I don't understand way'. The girls laugh at her.

"Well Tenten-chan we have news for you, he likes you!" I say to her and she blushes "What! Rrrreally... Well I guess thats the reason why he asked if I should go and see him for a jog tommorow morning..." The girl mumbles and I cant help but laugh at her.

'Geez, to think that she hangs out with people like Ino and Sasuke-kun and she would be hit on the whole time!' Inner says sweatdropping

"Well you have to admit, everyone is too scared to go up to her. Though I don't know why, even Temari-chan won't tell me..." I say back

So as we got to talking, I decided I would eat my lunch. Beautifully made by Carlo may I say! And then a group of boys come along with this boy... Who was in a shockingly green spandex...

'What the fuck is up with this school!' Inner says sweatdropping.

Then Tenten moves to the front of the girls and Hinata-chan moves closer to me and Temari-chan.

"Ok, what do you wayword losers want" Tenten asks annoyed, they look at her like they were hurt "Come on Tenten-chan, we just want to say hello to our new student. Your bookies and sweatheads have been very protective to her and its her first day, I don't think us welcoming her to the school is bad. Ain't that right Lee!" One of them says.

'You have to admit, that one is really hot. Though he must be the alpha asshole of them, must be the so called enemy team to them. Seriously, who turns on there own school! There not even in the same sport!' Inner says and I roll my eyes.

"Yes, my friend here was just talking about how we should meet our newst school member! And now that I have met, I was wondering if maybe you would like to grab something after school my beautiful cherry blossom" He asks me and I look wide eyed to Temari who was far away from me and near the brink of laughing.

"Uhm, Lee-san was it? Uhm, here's the thing... I'm not interested in restarting another relationship after leaving one, but maybe we can be friends" I say laughing abit awkwardly, he smiles brightly to me "That doesn't mean you have said yes, I will take that! Hahaha the power youth! Well Sakura-chan it was lovely to have met you, we should be well accquianted with each other soon" He says and I laugh again to him.

'Where the hell did he come from...' Inner says sweatdropping

"Well then I guess its my turn" The first guy says and walks up to me and grabs my hand. I raise my eyebrows to him, "My name is Saharu Toshi, the-" He begins and I take my hand away and interupt him with a smile.

"Track and Feild Captian as well as the Swim team captain. Don't worry Toshi-san, I knew who you were before I came to this school" I say and he smirks to me, "Well then, you should know to-" He begins to say before I see a basketball come our way and hits the back of his head.

"Maybe you should know to get off our turf Saharu" Sasuke-kun says with the other boys behind him, if I didn't think of Kaito every now and then. I would be like dying of blood loss, you had to admit. These boys were like gods... Really weird.

'Wow, he was saving us the trouble of kicking this assholes ass up!' Inner says in dream mode

Toshi looks to him as though hell was going to be forced onto him, Sasuke on the other hand could give two fucks about what was up.

"Uchiha, being abit rude don't you think" Toshi says and I roll my eyes and put my lunch to the side of me and go to stand, "Don't worry about this Sasuke-kun I've got it covered, Toshi-san I appoligise for that. But, I think the only problem that your facing is me" I say and he looks to me confused.

"I maybe the stupidest person for coming to this school, and I am now friends with people who're your enemies. Which may I say is stupid! Anyway, the only reason why I say that is because you did something to one of my very good friends. And because I know that you were going to try and humiliate me in front of these people, then I guess you failed... Pathetically may I add. So thank you for being such the gentlemen that some people are so blind to see, but the fact is. Is that i'm not one of the pathetic girls that fawn for unrespectful assholes, so if you don't mind. I would like to watch my friends cheersqaud audiotions go smoothly" I say and turn to sit down and see him look to me and walks away.

As Ino runs up to me, Toshi turns and looks at me with a smirk, "You really are a fire cracker, I like that. Welcome to Konoha Haruno Sakura, I look forward to whats to come. And Uchiha, make sure you what your ass. I may not be on your good books, but watch her. There are major stories on her, or doesn't Risa-chan run any memories through your head" he says and Sasuke goes to punch him but Shikamaru and Naruto stop him.

"Shit, that was weird. What did he say to you?" Ino asks me and I just sigh, "Just came up to me and introduced his biggot self, not that I didn't already know him. Konoha and Suna are really not that close are they!" I say to her and she cracks up laughing.

"You got that Sakura-chan, but I guess you are a different to them" Naruto says sitting infront of me and Ino stands up and winks to me before she screams out to the people to otherside gossiping, "ALRIGHT, YOU WANT TO AUDITION FOR THE SQAUD THEN PLEASE COME TO THE CENTRE OF THE COURT!"

"Hn, we need to talk later" Sasuke-kun says to me, stealing my apple from my bag and I roll my eyes and take it back, "Sure, and don't you have your own lunch" I ask and he glares to Naruto, "I would have but an idiot dobe decided to eat it" he says and I give it to him anyway.

"Naruto-kun!" A girl screams and I sit on Sasuke fridgeting abit. 'What the hell was that!' Inner screams hyperventilating

"Raina-chan! Aren't you suppose to be down there, Ino will kill you if your down there with her..." Naruto says sweatdropping and said girl looks to me and glares and I roll my eyes and put my head on Sasukes shoulder, "Shit, people are so judgemental" I whisper and Sasuke just scoffs and pushes me off him as he bites into the apple.

"Naruto-kun, why are you friends with a tramp like her" she says and I smile to her angelically and blow a kiss to her which makes her glare holes into me, "OI RAINA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Ino screams and Raina goes down to her.

"This day just gets better and better doesn't it" I look to Temari who was next to me and she nudges me abit "Well you gotta stick around kid, I'm starting to like being around you" the blonde says and I just scoff.

At the end of lunch

Narrative Pov

After eating her lunch, Sakura decided to whipser evilly to Dana and tell her how the Uchiha couldn't stop making those small glances at her. Dana however, wanted to throttle the Pinkette from not evening embarrasing her infront of people.

"So your telling me that you don't have the 'you know what' (Fan Girl Infection)?" Dana whispers capturing Sasukes attention, 'What the hell is that suppose to mean!?' he thinks to himself.

"Well of course not! I wouldn't be teasing you about it if I knew what was going on, your a private one aren't you. You remind me of my friend Carla in Suna, she was excatly like you. Though I could see right through her" Sakura says to the embarrased girl who blushes abit brighter, "Wwweelll, what if you were one too!" She says out and Sakura laughs.

"I told you already, he has the looks. That's it, plus you sort of know him more than I do. All that I know about the history you have is the link between a girl that use to go here and that he would force you to be his parnter whenever it came up, you have backbone to support you when the infected come to bitch at you. You have to have some credit, your really good for each other!" The pinkette says and Sasuke has a vain appear on his head, 'What the hell is she doing messing this up for me for! I am so for sure going to give it to her!' he says to himself.

"Hey teme stop brooding and enjoy the failures and flexibleness of the oppisite sex! Or me and Kiba should be worried for you. Cause for all we know, you could be a one of them..." Naruto says and slowly scoots away from the brooding teenager who casts a glare on the blonde, "Dobe close that mouth of yours before you won't be able to eat ramen ever and your future children won't be born!" he says back coldly and Naruto just scoffs, 'Stupid brooding asshole' Naruto mutters to himself.

"Well that was a good audition ladies, I think that we have a good lot. Not gonna lie, but I think we have some potential people to take over my spot when I leave for college!" Ino says happily and the girls all look hopeful, "Che, If you actually get in" Tenten, Temari, Kiba and Naruto mumble out and the blonde captian glares at them.

"Ok, so the results are going to be stuck up on the door tommorow at the start of school. So please don't get disappointed if you don't get in, we only have the four spots vacant. And you all have potential, don't give ok" Ino says and the crowd gives her a round of applause and go to leave, turning around Ino sees her friends look at her strangly, "What!" She says awkwarded out

"Your actually nice" Naruto says out and Shikamaru wacks his head, "Watch it you dead last, your lucky he wacked you or I would beat the shit out of you!" Ino screams and Naruto laughs rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, I forgot to add. Before I came out my uncle texted me to tell you to tell the others on the team that basketball practice has all of a sudden been cancelled, don't know whats up but its cancelled" Dana says and they all nod

Last period:History

Sitting at the back not even focusing on the board, Sakura was silently wondering what her friends in Suna were doing. Until a messenger chat box appears from next to her, 'Neh, its from Sasuke-kun! Open it' Sakura's inner says excited, "What for, it's probably going to be about Dana-chan. The idiot should just go talk to her!" She says bored again.

'Neh, your acting just as the way we were before we dated Kaito-kun! We need him, we'll set up Dana-chan with Kiba! He would love it i'm sure, shes flexible and is pretty!' Her inner says and she thinks about the possibilities and she shakes her head mentally, 'Huh! I knew you liked him, I mean I guess I already knew since I am you. But still, we like him! And now were going snag him into us!' Her inner says and Sakura pushes that thought away and opens the message.

' ' Sasuke

" " Sakura

'Like I said we were going to talk during this period, what were you and Dana talking about at lunch?'

"Why Sasuke-kun no hello?"

'Just answer the question'

"Well why should I do that? If you don't notice by the way, Dana-chan is looking closely to you. Plus, I caught you looking at her through Gym and at lunch"

Sasuke looks to the far corner seeing the pinkette looking at him from the corner of her eye and scoffs off at her.

'I have no idea what your talking about'

"Really... Your not convincing me that much Sasuke-kun, why would you want to know what me and Dana-chan were talking about?"

Sasuke glares at the girl as she puts her hand up to answer a question that the teacher gave out.

'You always this annoying'

"Well Sasuke-kun, that depends. What is that you want with Dana?"

'Che, what I want is none of your buisness'

"Well I guess that this conversation is done, by the way I'm catching a ride home with Ino'

Before Sasuke could stop the girl, the bell goes off. Looking to where her seat was he sees that it was already empty and she was out the door with Tenten and Ino laughing, sighing he sits down and goes to close the laptop.

"Yo, teme. Were going over to the park near Choji's you coming?" Naruto asks him grabbing his books, "Hn, no. I'm going to carry on with the plan. Call tonight ok" The teenager says and the blonde looks at him seriously.

"Look teme, I know that were doing this just as a precaution. But, Ino was telling me that Sakura was telling her that most of the rumors on her were true. So be careful with how far your gonna go with this one ok, she trusts you because she hopes you understand that now that an outsider is living under your parents roof. She can depend on someone, shes always had to be alone. Kinda like someone I know" The blonde says and the Uchiha looks to him, "Dobe... Shes the only person who has connection to him, if I have to sacrifice my needs for my teammates then so be it. Plus if my mother knows what happens I'm going to lay all your head out for her" He says and Naruto gulps at it.

With Sakura by her locker

"So, I was just on youtube I was seeing this dance routine that the CUTEST dance couple had in the world had out! And my dear room neighbour had asked for a favour, I honestly don't know what to do" Sakura says looking to Ino and Tenten who laugh, "What do you mean favour, Sasuke-kun forces not asks. He must be desperate for something and obviously its bad, girl you better watch your back and be careful" Ino says before mumbling a 'yeesh' and turning to Tenten who's locker was next door to Sakura's.

Turning to her own, even though she had been there for the one day. It was full with books and a couple of other peoples notebooks to help with a recent Bio test that was coming up on the following Monday. Just trying to sort out what was going where she feels her locker closing and her being pulled away.

'Uhm, a excuse me could have worked!' Her inner says annoyed

Looking to her side she sees the brooding man from her last class leaning on someone elses locker, as he gets her attention the person who owned that locker goes to look to the Uchiha and chickens out after he looks to him. Sakura rolls her eyes and pulls him near hers, "I appoligise for his stubborness, hes a real bully isn't he. Anyway what are you doing here, I thought that you and your boys were going to play basketball?" She asks and the boy next to them nod to her and goes in his locker.

"Look I told you that we needed to talk and you brushed me off in History, what was I suppose to do. Stop you at home and get my mother to think other things, she overreacts over nothing" Sasuke explains and Sakura agrees with him a bit, "Ok fine, but if its anything to do with Dana then you should go ask her yourself" She says and goes back to her locker.

"Well what if I said I couldn't talk to her what would you say" He mumbles out abit and she stops suddenly and gaps to herself and turns to him, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, did you just say that you couldn't talk to her!" The pinkette says outloud and he grabs her bag and pulls her away before slamming her locker.

"Geez Sasuke-kun where are you going with her! We were planning on going somewhere!" Ino screams at him and he ignores her as turns a corner and out the entrance where people were just glaring at her.

Just as the go down the entrance stairs, shes able to steady her feet and pull him off her. "Ok this is just getting out of hand, look if you wanted to know how to talk to her then you go up to her, grumble to her and then she replys back happily. She may not admit it but she does like you and I teased it out of her, happy!" She says out and Sasuke looks at her before he grabs her bag and makes his way to his car and opens her door for her, "I already have plans Sasuke, I really need to go to this!" She says annoyed and guys whistle to her and she smiles angelically before glaring at them.

'Che, stupid shits. Stop looking at her' His inner says out and he mentally feels disgusted, "Uhm, your talking about the wrong person. This isn't Sarutobi Dana!" He says back to his inner.

'Well buddy, we like her too. She has a backbone and doesn't like us for fame, or was our first meeting with her not enough. Plus while you were looking at her wide forehead, I was looking at her hot body. She must be a really good dancer if she keeps herself in check with her bodys stamina' his inner says and he ignores it.

"Well you have plans with me to when you agreed to talk with me" He says out annoyed, "Is she annoying you Sasuke-kun, because I can be more than happy to get rid of her for you" Karin says hugging up to him, he pushes her off of him and glares at her with a 'great now shes here' look.

"Wow Karin you have really opened up my eyes to your whore of wisdom, and i'll listen so he's all yours!" She says and goes to walk back to the school where she could see Ino and the girls with Dana and feels herself being turned around and seeing the asshole right infront of her face, "This is your fault, now they are all watching us. You could have made it way easier and came with me, but now the whole world is watching us!" He says and doesn't realise how pretty she was upfront and gets lost in her eyes for a few seconds and she in his eyes.

'Wow' Both of their inners say

Ino looking over slightly shocked was worried for Sakura and wanting kill Sasuke, 'That asshole is going to get it!' She says to herself and next to her was Hinata who was looking to Dana who had disappointment in her eyes as she knew the truth about the Coaches neice's affection to the Uchiha as well, she couldn't help but feel abit betrayed by Sakura and feel that she teased Dana to get him herself.

'I thought she said she didn't like him! I thought that she was our friend!' Dana's inner says angrily and hurt, "Well Sakura-chan wouldn't hurt us like that!" She says to her inner and it scoffs back to her.

"Look, i'll come with you. Are you happy, know theres going to be more shit going to happen to me then there already has" Sakura whispers to the Uchiha who was still looking at her as she turns her head away from and coughs abit awkwardly, "Good" he says normally and turns to enter his car.

Sakura turns to see the girls at the entrance, Tenten and Temari were on there ass's laughing and Ino looking worried. Though she wasn't looking to them, she could see Dana's indecisive face looking at them. Turning around she goes into the car and glares at the boy, "Your an asshole you know that! Dana was watching us while your so called 'Polite asking' made her think that I was stealing you off of her" She says and they drive out of the school and Sasuke brakes his car all of a sudden and behind him cars honk at his car.

'Shit this is gonna be bad' His inner says and he carries on the way home.

With Itachi

At Deidaras place

"Ok having you over is all good, but you coming at like 9 in the morning... Well that is plain weird" He says and Kisame comes out of the stairs with a towel over his head, "Well don't get the wrong idea idiot, I just came because I have nothing to do. My mother gave me a few days off to take care of Sakura, even though shes at school. I have nothing to do for once" he says and Kisame claps his shoulder.

"Well you came to the wrong place" The slightly blue faced man says and the oldest Uchiha just smirks, "So are you coming to angel cakes and Nagato's welcoming thing" he asks the Uchiha and he sees his face change as they walk to the lounge where all the others were, who were also shocked as hell as well as Deidara was when he opened the door.

"Well are we dead?" Hidan says and Kakuzu wacks the idiots head with his book he was reading and looks to him, "What the fuck are you doing here Itachi" Kakuzu asks and Itachi just nods to him face emtionless.

"Nothing I guess, I was just saying. Since were all here I thought we do some old school chaos" The raven head man says and the others turn to him and smirk evilly, "And where were you planning on targeting" Sasori says as they all see him look over to them from their window.

"Hn, how about our last job" Itachi says and they all stand up and get ready, "Hell yeah! Akatsuki is back in action!" Deidara says fist in the air and they all roll there eyes at him.

Chapter 4: Luring The Pinkette To The Darkside (Plan B)

Present

With Sakura

Her Pov

Ok, so maybe I shouldn't have hung up on them, I guess I still want to kill them all for putting me through shit. Just remembering what happend on my first day was shit, don't get me wrong! I don't blame Dana for wnating to do shit to me after that asshole decided to pull that stunt, but don't worry it get more awkwad than that futher on...

Next to me is a scared looking Pakuun, and across the street was the abandoned office buildings and apartment buildings. I guess people were told to evacuate so they weren't killed by the stupid that I'm thinking of running off of and saving the trouble of deciding weither or not to stay with a perverted idioit, but then again I would probably be saved by Tsunade-sama who is probably storming her way over here.

How would I know... Well I guess its the Sake smell wafting through the polluted skied!

And then everyone who is aparently in a bus looking for me isi going to kill me all over again... Not a way to get on with life I guess...

'You know... Since that small time of not hearing those people who we were suppose to call family is no where within our hearing range... I was thinking...' My inner says and I mentally raise eyebrows while trying to calm Pakuun down by scratching behind his ear and rubbing his paw with my other hand.

"Well this is never a good sign" I say back and hear her scoff

'Will you just give me a chance to speak! Look, this isn't us to be unforgiving! As much as I would love for us to jump off a building with 35 levels onto hard concrete! I was thinking, maybe there is something we could do.'

"Ok, well its not like I'm not going to be able to block this out! But can we please work out what were going to do before that, like maybe thinking of a way to get off this building safely!"

Past

At the Mansion

Narrative Pov

Sitting in Sasuke's room Sakura looks around and sees a whole pile of motorbike magazines and buisness magazines in a shelf that had his family all on. At the moment Sasuke was in the shower and he more than awkwardly forced her to stay in the room while he took one of the more than needed showers to take off the sweat that was on his body.

'Wow this is SO AWESOME! Like, we are in THE Uchiha Sasuke's room! Maybe we should steal the shirt he threw in the hamper! It would smell of sweet heaven' Her inner says and Sakura still couldn't help but remember the ripples of muscle forming on his body, while lying on his bed.

'Maybe this is the bed where we make love on and make our children! So Kawaii! I can imagine how much of an animal he would be!' Her inner says and Sakura chottles out when she turns to see him come out in just a towel, so she falls off the other side of his bed and feels her nose bleed ever so slowly, 'We are such pervs!' her inner says and Sakura tries and pushes her away.

"Do you seriously have to come out here without shorts on! Shirtless, yeah I can roll with , your house so sweet as buddy! But with just a towel on! If I was a fangirl I would have raped you then and there, but since I am neither of them! Then please go put on clothes!" She says embarrased and she feels a smug feeling and throws a glare at him as he chuckles and walks to his walk in wardrobe.

'I wonder what type of clothes he has stored in there?' Her inner says curiously and an image of him changing comes into her head and she shakes her head and drops it onto his bed and sniffs in his... odour.

In his wardorbe, Sasuke laughs at how fast Plan B was working.

\- Flashback to the Weekend before today which is monday -

"So captain, had any success in getting any info?" Shikamaru asks as they were out on the Basketball court, he was lying down on the benches looking at the nice clouds slowly drifting by

"Hn, shes avoided nearly anything I ask. My brother's even gone quite and decided to act all annoying towards me, so I guess we do have to go with Plan B. Though because we know that she is different, then were going to have to be more prepared." The Uchiha says and the guys nod to him.

"Quick question, what exactly is Plan B" Choji says chowing down on some salt and vinegar chips, Naruto smirks

"Let me allow you to indulge in the evil and genuis working of how me and teme have worked together to band together Plan B. Or more comanlly known as 'Bringing a person to the dark side'. You see Choji my friend there were two type of people we had fitted to this because we could have people to be depended to make it work" The blonde starts off and Choji nods.

"So, the first type people we have are called the 'no brainers' or the eaisly impressed ones. These type of people are the first lot of people we had when we first braught up Plan B, the first person we targeted was actually Kimiko of Rock High when we were freshman. You see this particular girl was as you know, a major fangirl to the teme. A deranged stupid girl who has no taste." The blonde says before a basketball hits his head and the aura around a certain Uchiha turns dark, but the blonde continues "So anyway, the plan was to lure the girl over to us without her even knowing that we were only using her to brake down her schools team and spirit. Plus we know the key thing for a team to have is a bond and goal, Rock High was known for reasoning with each other because they had the goal of beating the crap out of us. But they lacked the team spirit to actually do that, so we got teme to crash a party that was near here and she straight away saddled up to him" He says and Choji feels sympathy towards the girl.

"Don't worry Choji she was let down easily. Anyway, after more meetings. The girl just adapted to what teme had asked her to do and come time for Itachi-san to play the Regional Championship Game, their team lost sight of what was wrong and lost" Naruto explains and Choji nods in understandment,

"So, what your saying is that were going to be using a girl who known Sasukes family for years and is living under the same roof as him?" He says before drinking some V and opening a new bag of chips, Naruto looks to the raven headed boy who shakes his head.

"Don't think of it as that way, just think of it as me doing her a favour. She said she needed to get back at Haraishi, so I am doing it for her... Though shes different, even then people like Dana or Raina... She actually thinks twice before acting" Sasuke says and Naruto nods,

"Which comes to the second type, we call them the 'Stuck Up Leaders'. These people are the tough outside, but the soft tender inside like teme. But he always has both dense inside and out" the blonde explains and another ball hits him in the head.

"So how did you get into these people?" Choji asks confused, Naruto sighs

"Well Choji that is the thing, these people have things hidden way back that not even their friends or families would know about. The very person who we had done that with, is a person we know more than enough about. And you saw some of the things that happend to that fish head" Naruto explains and Choji winces, "Toshi" The Akamichi says and the blonde nods.

"Ok, so what is the secret that you could black mail her with! Rumors won't do anything for her if you say shes like Toshi" The boy says and Sasuke nods,

"That is where I come in, we are doing both that and type number one with the help of Ino and the girls. They won't notice, but I need you all in on it too" he asks them and they all look to them.

"Hold up there, your saying you want me to turn on Tenten's back!" Neji asks him and Sasuke shakes his head,

"No, because they are more likely to still be unsure on her. They are more likely to test her, so once that is done then you all pick one of them and then get it out. Shes more likely to trust Ino and Tenten because she knows them more, so when the time comes then one of you have to do that" he explains and they all nod.

"So what is part 1?" Kiba asks bouncing a ball through his legs, "A & E" Sasuke says and they all look confused.

"Anger and Embarrasment, geez your all smarter than me and I knew what that was" Naruto says and they all roll their eyes.

"Then after that is finding a way to get her to trust me enough to get her to open up about what happend in her freakishly weird past. Then when she does, which is in the deadline of when the Nationals is in 9 months time. Before that time we need to get info on what they are doing and up our practice to morning, lunch at school and small trainng after trainning." Sasuke explains and they all sigh.

"And how are you going to get her to trust you and when will this testing happen?" Neji asks drinking some water,

"Well Hyuuga, I'm sure this testing will be around some time next week so be ready to pick by Monday. Also we are going to also be forced to be in my parents stupid charity fundraiser. Which is dancing, I know that won't be trouble for you right twinkle toes" Sasuke says to the Hyuuga who was glaring holes into him.

'Geez can't we just survuve High School without this extra crap' Shikamaru and Kiba think to themselves while sighing.

\- Flashback over -

So he thinks of how he was going to lure her closer to him, 'I suggest you get her to help you with your little fantasy imagination with Dana-chan, she will definetly get along with her well coming up to whats happend so far today. Though you should hope that she doesn't get the wrong idea' His inner tells him as he hears Sakuras phone go off and she answers.

"Uh hi... No, i'm not busy at the moment. Just waiting on... some food I'm waiting on, yeah food" She says and he smirks, "Yeah about that, i'm sorry about that Dana-chan. Trust me I told you before that yes Sasuke-kun is good looking like everyone says, but I don't know him. Like, I could be in some crap relationship like I was in with Haraishi and get some shit done to me" She says and Sasuke's head pops up as he grabs a singlet and walks out in jeans.

"Hey don't worry about, anyway I'll call you in a couple of hours. That shit hole you call a school is more of a office building with nagging old people handing you more work everyday... Call you soon, bye" She says and hang up and glares to him, "So how much did you hear?" he just lays on his bed with his towel on his shoulders and shrugs.

"No idea what your talking about" He just says and she sighs in annoyance, "Look can you please just get this over with, what do you want me to do?" She asks again and he looks to her.

"I'll give you a deal, you help me get into a relationship with Dana and I'll help you get revenge on Haraishi and his crew" Sakura looks to Sasuke with a 'your shitting me right' face,

"Whats the real reason, because your not fooling me" she says and he just scoffs.

"Look, you know that me and him don't have a good history together. So I just want to help someone who wants alittle revenge on him too. Sounds more to me if you ask me" He says and it was her turn to scoff,

"Well I tell you what, say yes to whatever I ask of you than I will agree" She says and he looks at her with the face she gave him.

"What. You wanted this to be done, but if you want to be a lonely hermit for the rest of your life then you better take the deal" She says walking to the door, a vain appears on his forehead and he stops her,

"Fine... But answer this question, do you actually like how I look and if you actually knew me properly would you go out with me?" he asks and Sakura silently giggles to herself.

"I'll let you guess that" she says looking at him over her shoulder and walks out of his room with a smile.

Lying down on his bed he feels a smile slowly form on his face, stopping horror he freezes and looks to the ceiling. Stopping where she was standing, Sakura feels a tingly feeling in her stomache and doesn't know what to do.

'What the hell...' they both think to themselves.

The next day...

Sitting in Sasuke's car, Naruto could feel an awkward situation surrounding both the teme and Sakura. He couldn't help but think that it was something to do with Plan B.

"So... Did we have any homework yesterday?" The blonde asks and Sasuke rolls his eyes, "Dobe, I don't get how your still in the same class as we are and you don't even do your homework"

"Well teme I am a genius *Sasuke scoffs* I am! Homework is just plain stupid! What's the point of saying its homework, when really its just some shitty reason for old hags like granny to get payback onto poor innocent students like myself. At least you have to agree with me on this Sakura-chan!" The blonde says looking to the Pinkette who was playing some Bubble Witch on her phone,

"In all honesty Naruto I would agree, *Add a happy Naruto* But someone like myself actually has to go to college to help my family, you all have like several million paths laid out infront of you and you can pick. But myself... Well I don't even have a path, just a brick wall telling me to wait for something to come my way" She explains and Naruto just groans.

"You know college really scares the shit out of me" The blonde says and Sakura looks through her mirror to where he is, "Same" she says and they drive up to the schools carpark.

In Homeroom...

Walking into homeroom, Sakura didn't if to be scared of what was going to happen to her once she walked in. Of course she explained it all last night to Dana, but what was going to happen to the other girls...

"Man school is so troublesome" She says outloud and Naruto looks to her,

"Careful, you'll end up like Shikamaru" he mutters out and the pineapple head wacks him with his books.

Walking into the door she walks to the back and notices that no one was there yet, Tenten wasn't at her locker so she couldn't talk to her and Hinata wasn't in sight and so wasn't Neji so they weren't at school yet. You would have known if Ino was at school, though her prescence wasn't noticed yet.

"Why do you look so worried Sakura, already looking out for a mob thats after your head" One of Toshi's wannabe's says, Naruto kicks him out of his seat (Which is right in front of his) as he sits on it, Sakura however just smiles at him and turns to the window.

'Stupid assholes at this school' Her inner tells her as she glares outside.

'I wonder what shes glaring at?' Sasukes inner says as he glares at Toshi's idiot on the floor that was bickering with Naruto.

"Geez can't you shut up Garu, your out numbered. Don't be such push ass cause your friends with Saharu-san" Dana says annoyed and sits in her desk next to Sakura, the pinkette turns to her and smiles to her, "Boy am I happy to see you" she says to Sakura and she looks up shocked.

"Seriously... I thought you were mad about yesterday" Sakura asks and Dana shakes her head,

"In all honesty, yeah I was when I saw it. But you explained and I trust your judgement, ou just have to get past Ino and the walking infections. I almost feel sorry for you" she says and Sakura drops her head onto her desk and sighs into it.

"And she is totally right, you have to give the details later right Tenten" Ino says walking into the room with Tenten and Temari, the bun headed girl rolls her eyes but nods anyway "Neh why were you all late, I knew someone elses stupid ego was missing" Garu says and all three girls wack the back of his head as they walk past him to their desks.

At Gym...

"Hey Sakura-chan, you know how your living with Sasuke-kun. Does that mean you have to do the Dance For Charity Competition?" Dana asks tying her lacese on her sneakers, Sakura laughs

"Actually I was the first person to put my name on it, after you had gone and talked to someone yesterday I had gone to Daisy-san and put my name on the top. It was really funny though, because as I went back to sit down I watched all the girls and guys who put their names down and glared at me straight after! Hahahah it was halirious, but that night Mikoto-chan asked me if I could do a solo as well so I guess I would have been in it anyway" Sakura explains to her and Dana giggles.

Walking out they see a group of girls sitting on the bleachers fantasising about Sasuke and Kiba as they play a small game of hoops while waiting for Kurenai and Asuma to come out.

"God, I can't believe I am one of those people!" Dana says and Sakura winces

"Yeah well I guess I would be put in there too, but I'm not wanting to rape the poor guy. That's most likely Karin" Sakura says and the giggle walking to where the boys were.

"Neh, Sakura you up for a few rounds?" Kiba asks and he throws the ball at her hard, luckily she catchs it and throws it back twice as hard and he falls back losing his balance.

"Sure Kiba" She says and grabs a two balls for her and Dana,

"Neh, you know how to play?" She says and Sakura looks to her, "Stupid question" Dana says and Sakura laughs.

"Well I knew small bits of it before I date Haraishi and Kaito, I guess you could say me and Kaito played it when we were like 4. Though the asshole had fun throwing the ball at me like a dodgeball than at the hoop" Sakura says and Dana laughs as she hits a 3 pointer,

"Neh, so what else has happend between you two?" Kiba asks and Sakura scoffs to him as Asuma and Kuranei walk out. Kuranei's hair abit moved more than usual.

"Eh, they've been at it again" Dana mutters quietly and Sakura catches and gasps, "No way, seriously" she says and Dana blushes and chottles.

"Whatever you do don't tell anyone I said that! They will kill me!" Dana says and Sakura laughs and zips her lips together.

"Ok, first things first. Because no one was giving 100% yesterday at tennis we decided to do abit of a mix, today you are all just going to be running. Here we have 15 walkmeters, since there are about 72 of you in here then we went you to group in 4's and go around the perimeter of the gym, you can run, jog, sprint. But no walking, I want to see the minimum of 136km from you all, anything under 130 and i'll add another 10km for each of you and you can do it at lunch. We'll do stretching first and then you can go off" Kuranei says starts off the stretching.

At lunch in cafeteria...

Dana was so happy she had time to shower, the amount of sweat she had on her body showed the dedication she had to being healthy and she explained to Sakura of how important it was for her to have that sort of lifestyle. She was happy that her uncle could also help her, it was one of those many things that she had in her mind that having family so close to her was important because she could easily lose them.

"Neh, why did I think of running against you for Sakura. Your as fast as Sasuke, you might as well take over for all of us and play basketball for the school" Kiba says lying on the ground and people walk over him, him smiling when a girl walks over, Ino kicks him when she goes over, "Perv" she mumbles sitting next to Shikamaru with his tray in hand.

"You better thank me later, I baught this because your mother was thinking you were enemic. Though I just said it was the steroids you were trying to take to become stronger, because your not helping with those arms you call sticks" The blonde says giving him his tray of food, Shikamaru just scoff

"Thank you" he hisses out to her and he starts to eat his rice noodles.

"So I heard of the hard gym session you all had, you all look worn out. Though that doesn't stop you all for after school, I heard that Asuma-sensei, Gai-sensei, Kuranei-sensei and Kakashi-sensei were all going to be trainning us. Honestly I don't understand why we need 4 teachers around, i'm sure we can handle just Asuma-sensei! But with Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei its like they purposley want us to die!" Ino says and Sakura looks at her confused,

"That's right your new, only 2 days and you feel like one of us" She says and Sakura laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, when its just Gai-sensei teaching us he goes all black belted shit on us. Sometimes its alright for us, but when it comes to Kakashi-sensei being in that room they both go all competitive with it and it goes to us to be their little puppets to win for them! Just last week we were having this soccer match and I was with Kakashi-sensei, he said that we should all strategise and think before we go out and give it our all. But in his eyes I saw the 'if you lose i'm going to hand your ass' look!" Ino begins and Sakura gaps,

"Well lucky we don't have him then" The pinkette says and the blonde glares at her.

"So straight after gym we have practice... God, I would think that was awesome but I'm just tired" Shikamaru says and they all scoff at him,

"Well think of it this way, now Sakura-chan will know our suffering when my Uncle will make her come down and join us" Dana says and they all smile to the pinkette who smiles back.

"Yeah thats the thing, I just got a text from Sasuke's mother asking if I could go shopping with her and just then I replied yes and that I could go now because the next two periods I have free. So have fun with trainning, not that you should be complainning. You want to get the Junior Championship off of Suna and the senior, than I suggest you follow their trainning" Sakura says standing and throwing her lunch to Sasuke who was steering off at Dana, he glares when it hits his face

"Che, you wait for now for that! We still have 30 mins till we have to go to our lunch practice" Kiba complains sitting on a chair and Sakura smiles sympathetically and walks away.

"Che why does she get a better lunch than you teme, you have too much healthy shit. She has junk and healthy!" Naruto complains and Sasuke wacks him and eats the Onigiri in a small container.

"So ladies, we know that its every women for themselves... But you wanna break it down for us and tell us what you know about our dear friend Sakura Haruno?" Kiba asks and Ino looks to him, "Well I guess its a no then isn't it" the blonde says eating her pumpkin and bacon soup.

"Come on Ino there must be something you can at least tell us that doesn't come out as betrayal" Naruto asks and the blonde glares at him, just as she does his girlfirend comes over and Ino looks to Hinata who looks down as it happens,

"Well Naruto-kun I know something for you, but it comes at a price" Raina says smiling.

"Really Raina, if you want to be on the squad this year than you better close trap of yours. As for you all you aint going to get anything out of me and or the others, just don't go messing with her ok your all in for shit" She says angry and walks off with Tenten and Hinata, Dana sitting down with the boys looking at them with disappointment

"Hey Dana-chan, are you really friends with her because I heard rumors that she stole other peoples happiness and from what I know you've some that she may be getting" Raina says and Dana rolls her eyes.

"Look just because your Naruto-kun's boyfriend doesn't mean I'm gonna say stuff to you, I know an innocent person when I see one and right now i'm not. Sorry Naruto-kun but i'm like Ino and the other girls, its just not fair on her" Dana says and looks to Sasuke who was glaring at his food,

"Quick question, why are you all going for Sakura-chan anyway? Or wait bro's before hoe's right?" She says and walks off.

"Che, that was awkward..." Kiba says as Neji walks over, "Raina as much as Naruto wants to see you we don't so can you go" he says and Raina poked her tounge to him before pecking her blonde boyfriend and walks away.

"I got some weird news, some Suna High people are going to be doing your parents Charity Fundraiser. Your mother put it out to the whole country, but with limited space and the who competition and place has been fully booked out in less than 60 hours. Plus I also heard that Haraishi and his crew are going to be in it, from what I know from some of Toshi's idiots down the corridor. Sakura before she moved here was in that prestigeous dance academy in Suna and was partners with Haraishi's older brother Jun, he will most probably be there for his brother. But we should be cautious because he could strike us and the school while he is here" The Hyuuga says and Sasuke fist bumps him with a smirk on his face.

"Good, then I guess were actually going to this thing anyway. We should head to the gym now, I'm actually looking forward to going" The Uchiha says.

With Sakura...

Going to her locker she wasn't too supirsed that there were hate notes inside, so she read through them all and went to the closest rubbish bin and binned them all. Grabbing out her bag, she goes to turn to see a shadow over her.

"I think now is the time to introduce myself, my name Hoshizuki Suigetsu and I am in the basketball team with Sasuke. It's my pleasure to finally meet you Sakura-san" A boy says and behind her she could see Karin and her lot looking to the two, "Thank you Suigetsu-san, its nice to meet you too and who ever else is in the basketball team" She says and turns back to her locker.

"Neh, you really are weird" He mutters and she turns back, "Look Suigetsu-san, I'm not like those girls over there. I just want to get this over and done with so that I can figure out what to do with my life" She says and he just nods.

"Good, then you wouldn't mind coming to my party on friday night. I hear your a firecracker at them, just ask Ino where my place is and I'll see you there" He says and walks goes to walk off before they hear a conch shell go off near the entrance of the school.

'Oh crap, what the hell are they doing here!' Her inner says, Sakura feels a spike of fear crawl up her spine and sees Suigetsu glare to it.

"HEAR YE HEAR YE ALL FELLOW KONOHA PEASENTS! MY NAME IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN BUT I AM HERE TO LOOK FOR A CERTAIN BRATTY UCHIHA! WHO IS WILLING TO HELP" A guy screams down the corridor with a guy that was dressed in all black and a ski mask over his head, Suigetsu walks over and there crowd sneers, "So Hoshizuki your going to help" he says and Sakura glares to the group as she sees him walk close to his face.

"Listen you Suna pricks, your walking on very risky waters. Now get the FUCK out of here" He says and they laugh, "You and what army, we could take down any of you little shits down" he says and Ino comes running down with the girls and sees Sakura glaring.

"Hey whats up here?" She asks and Sakura looks to her and feels red, "Ino sprint and get Sasuke and the others, the rest of you go. I'm sure you don't want to see this" The pinkette says but only Hinata runs and the other two follow Sakura.

"I said get the fuck away! With the hell are you even here for, we haven't done anything" Suigetsu says and one of them goes up to Suigetsu before the guy who spoke before stops him, "Don't bother, obviously he wasn't in it" He says and one taps his shoulder to point forward to a very angry Pinkette, "Suigetsu-san don't mind them, Haraishi what are you doing here" Sakura says and the boy infront of her giggles.

"Hey baby you miss me" He says as he attempts to wrap his arms around her waist but she punches him in the gut and he goes on his knees, "I won't say it again, answer me" She says and he stands up.

"Well I'll tell you, these assholes tagged over the school and burned down our precious shed. You know the one right" He says slyly and she goes to hit him but he staggers back,

"God you really are a pig Haraishi" Ino says and he looks to her and laughs out.

"Your friends with Yamanaka, ok you really have gone down on standards Sakura seriously! I was shocked to hear from Kaito that you were moving at all to Konoha, but to be even acquainted with her!" He says and Ino goes to hit him but Sakura stops her,

"Haraishi if you don't shut your trap then i'll do it for you. Now what the hell do you mean, I would have known if it was them. They would have been talking about it all day, so since you should know i'm telling the truth. Walk away, or you'd have a reson to go back to Juvy. And that goes or the rest of you" She says and turns around but this time the arms go around her to turn her around,

"Well if I didn't know any better you were already attached to the school, maybe some knowledge of what happend to you will help you-" he says as Sakura was suddenly pulled by Suigetsu and three balls are thrown to where Haraishi was.

"You wanted me Haraishi" A deep voice says and the teen stand and takes off his mask, his dark brown hair fully showen and a dark smirk appears in his face.

"Yeah thats right, you wanna explain why you went on our territory and smoked our shed and tagged on our stuff. Petty shit you did" Haraishi says out angrily, Sasuke raises an eyebrow confused,

"What the fuck are you talking about idiot!" Kiba says laughing out.

"If we wanted to do something to your school then we would have added something of us so you knew we did it!" Naruto says, "But since someone was already ahead of us for it then we should find them and thank them!" he continues and some of the Suna high boys go to walk over but are stopped. Kiba, Naruto go to walk over but Sasuke stops them.

"You seriosuly think that were that delusional to think that it wasn't you idiots! It was so easy to know it was you, you fucking moron of a blonde! You tripped over on your shoe and your blonde hair fall out on what was left on the camera footage before it was blanked off when someone went to unhook it!" Haraishi says laughing and Kiba goes to walk over again and Neji and Shikamaru goes to hold him down.

"Haraishi you idiot go home or i'll make you" Sakura says and the brown headed teen looks to her,

"What makes you think you can" he says and she walks up to him and smiles.

"I'll show you" She says and knees him in the gut, grabs him by his back collar and looks up to the boys who had there hands up. Their masked faces even showed fear. Walking through them she goes down the stairs, not caring that Haraishi was scraping his knees at times and by the time he got to the bottom she throws him to the ground and she feels the others run to him.

Around her she feels Naruto and Sasuke at her side and the others behing them, Sasuke smirks next to her.

'Maybe you do like her more than you think, she has the same temper as us' His inner says and he doesn't care about it as Haraishi's meserable face was enough to make him smile.

Said boy on the ground looks up and glares to her, "You little bitch I'll make sure I give you another-" he begins to say before they see a silver headed man push through them.

"Now what is going on here" Is all he says and Asuma walks out with him.

"Why don't you ask your stupid students what they did to me and our school" Haraishi screams and Kakashi raises an eyebrow,

"Well I heard what has happend at your school and we are really saddened by what has happend, but going around wearing masks and going through another school is really bad. Especailly for students who play sport, now I am a really cival person. And I won't call the police for agressive behaviour and your school won't get disqualified from anysport this year, but you did attempt to hurt my students and I guess from red faces I would say there was verbal abuse too. So here is what your going to do, your going to get off of Konoha territory and make sure you only prepare for what is to come and wait for when we play on the courts. Does that sound fair Haraishi" He says and the brown headed boy looks to him and nods.

"But if Konoha decides to pull anything like that again I'll make sure to kick the shit out of you all, even you old man" The teen says standing and this time Sakura goes to hit him but Kakashi stops her.

"That asshole threating to hit a teacher, pathetic waste of shitty space" She says loudly, as Kakashi turns her to face Sasuke and Naruto.

"Well then now that, that is over you can all come to my office and we will speak of what has happend. Maybe I might even change my mind of even bothering to let you all play for our school" Asuma says and they all pale.

In Asuma's office...

Sitting down on one of the two seats Sakura glares to the wall and thinks of what the hell she was going to say to the teacher infront of her. Next to her was Sasuke who was also doing the same thing, Kakashi who was next to Ausma was sweatdropping to the two that were so alike.

"If I didn't know any better, the only reason those Suna students were here was because you two are a thing. But because I know Sasuke isn't a dating type then I know that, than that is highly unlikely why they were here. Now Sakura you are going to have to explain to me why those boys were here" Kakashi says and Sakura looks to him and gaps,

"First of all Kakashi-sensei you of all people should know I wouldn't even be like that, and second of all... Well they were accusing you all for vandalising on Suna soil" Sakura says and Sasuke glares to Kakashi.

"I'm sure thats not the only thing that is stopping them from coming here, your not getting threats are you?" Ino asks worried and they all steer at her as Sakura suddenly laughs,

"No! The fact that you think they would makes want to like laugh to a point were I die of dehydration, those idiots know now not to threaten me! Haraishi is just an idiot, he won't be doing something stupid again after he knows that two teachers know of his moves. The idiot made a scene, I don't know if it was intentionally made but he's got something up his sleeve" She explains and both teachers don't buy it.

"Well if anything does pop up tell us, we do care about any students wellfare" Asuma says and Sakura looks to him,

"I hope this doesn't sound rude, but why is it that you would be concered at all. I've been dealing with his aggresive and stupid behaviour even before I met him" She asks and Kakashi answers.

"Well Sakura we know that there is more to the whole thing than what is happening, you maybe telling us the truth... But your not telling us everything, and if thats the case then it must be private. I think I know where boundries stop" He says and Asuma's phone goes off, the kids however scoff

"Che the time that you understand is when you come to class early" Naruto mutters and Kakashi looks to him.

"Careful Naruto, Suicides are going to be bold in your name at gym. Remember you have practice after as well, and your all going to love it" The silver haired man says before grabbing out his book and walks out the door,

"Sakura it seems that Uchiha-sama is waiting in the main office, you have been signed out of school" Asuma says and Sakura stands.

"One more thing Sakura, I know that you would want to protect Suna because you use to go there. But if something bad were to happen to anyone of the students in this room, then it all goes on them" Asuma says to her and she smiles to him, "I understand Asuma-sensei, thank you" She says before bowing and leaving the room.

"Now that she has gone we have something to discuss, who is really responsible for this! Because if this does get out to Tsunade-sama then we can kiss the retreat to the beach goodbye and the rest of the season for both Basketball and Soccer!" Asuma says glaring to Naruto,

"Wah! Why are you looking to me for it wasn't me! Geez if it was then you would know, just because they caught a blonde tripping up doesn't mean its me! Stupid pricks" The blonde mutters.

"Well someone better tell me because I'll put a hell of a more trainning in if none of you fess up!" Asuma says and they all shake,

"Come on Asuma don't take it out on them, none of them actually did it. It was all probably a hoax" Kuranei says standing by the door and he sighs.

"Fine, but if I find out it was any of you your all going in for shit got it!" He says sternly and they nod, "You all may go Dana stay here we need to speak" he says and they all bow and run out the door.

With Sakura

Sitting at the back of an expensive Mercedes Benz, Sakura looks out the window and explains to Mikoto why she doesn't want her room to change.

"Come on Mikoto-chan! I know you can afford it and all but my room is perfectly fine, I just need clothes is all" Sakura says and she hears a groan next to her,

"Che, as depressing as that sounds I guess were going to have to maximise your closet! I have never seen a closet such as yours now that is less than 3/4 empty! Now that you are living with us, you are most likely are going to be coming with us to most places! I sometimes keep Itachi home to watch over Sasuke or they both come... But it's been along time since we've had Sasuke come with us, but now we have more of a reason, it sucks being the only female and you only have other women who are just abit different" Mikoto says and carries on talking while Sakura feels her phone vibrate. It was a message from Haraishi.

'Just because you show a brave face infront of those people who you call friends, doesn't mean i know what your like! If I find out you were the one that told them what they also stole then I'll make sure you won't be able to ever have what god gifted women again! And wait till all your little Konoha people find out what you were like before! How much they would take away my troubles of you anyway. Until then love always babe xxx'

'Such the writer!' Her inner screams out angrily, 'How dare he write that to us! We should have crushed that asshole when we had the chance!' she screams again and Mikoto doesn't notice the dark aura around the Pinkette.

Before Sakura realises it she texts Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji the same message.

'Hey so I guess today has tempted me, straight after practice come back to the mansion. This asshole wants a fucking war then I will bring all hell on him! Make sure you don't tell the girls any of this or i'll kill you all. - Sakura'

As they arrive to the mall the door to Mikoto's side opens and they get out, with a happy smile Mikoto brightens at Sakura's enthusiasm.

With Sasuke...

His Pov

Fucking asshole, who the hell does this asshole he think he is coming around here and accusing us of something we didn't do! Shit like the dobe said, he would have known it was any of us! But none of us were there last night, certainly not any night thats for sure. What the hell is the point of going to Suna anyway, its to far for any of us to bother to going over to!

"Yo teme get aload of this, I go straight onto facebook and the first thing loaded is that were the first candidates for going straight to court for bodily harm, abuse, verbal abuse and vandilism of government property. Though I feel so insulted, I ain't that childish when it comes to that type of shit" Dobe says annoyed,

"Dobe why do you even bother what they say on there, its cause more shit and plus you've always been childish so no point in being insulted" I say and the idiot punchs my arm.

"Hey Sasuke-kun what do you think happend to Sakura?" Ino asks me annoyingly, I give her a 'does it look like i'm a psycic' look and she sighs,

"I guess your right, I just hope it wasn't bad. She was telling me about how much of a pig headed knuckle head Haraishi was" She mutters and Kiba comes round and shoulder hugs her.

"Don't worry Ino she'll be alright, I honestly think that she can take care of herself. No point in being all grandmother on her, leave that to whoever" He says and she nods before she looks to Tenten and Hinata who had the same look of worry.

As the girls walk off the guys stay abit further back and look to one another.

"Well then, how are we going to do revenge now?" Kiba asks, "Well to be honest I think that we shouldn't think of anything just yet" Shikamaru says and both Naruto and Kiba scoff.

Just as they near the gym their phones go off simutaneously. Looking at our phones we all smirk after reading the message.

"I guess our days getting a bit better" Neji says and I just smirk, "Part 1 and 2 done, now for part 3" I say and they all smirk.

Review, I hope you rolled your eyes because I know that there was over a thousand mistakes.


End file.
